El mejor festival de invierno
by Sal Rosi
Summary: Se acerca el festival de invierno, y Po y los Cinco furiosos no pueden estar mas contentos, los chicos tienen planes para esta magnifica festividad, pero las chicas no se quedaran atras.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana fría en el valle de la paz, aires gélidos y pequeños fragmentos de hielo apenas visibles flotaban por entre las calles de aquel lindo valle.

Aunque el clima no era nada favorable, la felicidad que albergaba en el corazón de sus habitantes hacia que el clima importara en lo más mínimo, todos caminaban de un lado a otro con una gran sonrrisa en sus rostros y claro con ropa abrigadora, las calles estaban adornadas de linternas de distintos colores, en cada esquina había un puesto de adornos para la ocasión y no faltaban los puestos de comida, que por supuesto estaban llenos de familias que pasaban juntos las fiestas.

Pero en el palacio de jade, era otra historia...

-¡Vamos, ustedes pueden!, si quieren ser fuertes deben aprender a resistir, tanto en batalla como en los cambios de la naturaleza- Los regañaba el maestro Shifu, que al parecer estaba aprovechando el clima para para poner a prueba la resistencia de sus estudiantes.

-Ma... maestro... Shi... Shi... Shifu- Po apenas si pudo pronunciar estas palabras, el pobre panda parecía oso polar, estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve y, al igual que sus compañeros, cargaba unos baldes llenos de agua, que ahora eran pasados bloques de hielo, sobre sus hombros a medio patio-...N... No... Creo que... es... esto... nos... Ay... ayude... mu...mu... mucho...a...a...A...! ACHU ¡- El pobre panda estornudo por tanto frio.

-Si... si... cierto- Dijo Mono-... Nos... Da... dará... un... res... resfriado- Mono estaba tiritando de frio, al igual que los demás.

-Dejen de replicar, que gastan energías- Los regaño el maestro- Esto es para que aprendan a llevar cargas pesadas en medio del frio-

-Y... es... eso... De que... nos...Ser... servirá- Volvió a decir Po.

-Pueden librar una batalla en un frio más cruel que este, y posiblemente tengan que cargar a uno de sus compañeros heridos en batalla en medio de un clima peor que este, o a algún ciudadano lastimado- Po ya no dijo nada, pues ya no podía contradecir un argumento tan bueno y real como ese. Todos suspiraron decepcionados, pues su intento de que su maestro los dejara descansar fallo.

Así que siguieron ahí parados unos minutos más, hasta que al maestro se le formo una sonrrisa de quien sabe dónde, por lo cual los demás lo miraron con una ceja alzada hasta que hablo...

-Pensándolo bien, pueden descansar- Dijo Shifu, y acto seguido los cinco y Po comenzaron a bajar de sus hombros los pesados baldes de agua que se congelaron de sus hombros- Tienen razón, en épocas de fiesta habrá muchos bandidos rondando por ahí, así que tienen que estar saludables- Dijo con una sonrrisa y comenzando a retirarse hacia el salón de los héroes, posiblemente a meditar.

-Y... ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Grulla al viejo maestro que se iba sin darles indicaciones.

-Solo, diviértanse- Dijo con una sonrrisa, y sin nada más que decir, entro al salón, dejando a sus estudiantes con una mirada extrañada por su raro cambio de actitud tan repentino.

-¿Qué le pasa al maestro?- Pregunto Vibora con una mirada sorprendida.

-Ya sabe que desde el festival pasado, esta se convirtió en su festividad favorita- Dijo Tigresa.

-Cierto- Dijo Po- Tigresa tiene toda la razón...a ...A... ¡ACHU!- Po soltó un estornudo.

-Emmm... ¿Alguien quiere bajar al valle?- Pregunto Mono con una sonrrisa.

-¡Yo te gano!- Exclamo Mantis, comenzando a dirigirse a la salida a toda velocidad, seguido de Mono.

-¡Oigan, espérenme!- Exclamo Grulla, comenzando a volar tras de ellos.

-¿Vienen?- Pregunto Vibora a Tigresa y Po.

-Ahhh... yo prefiero quedarme aquí, gracias Vibora- Dijo Tigresa amablemente a su amiga

-Ahhhh- Vibora hizo un puchero de niña pequeña- Yo quería que me acompañaras a comprar unas cosas- Tigresa hizo una cara de espanto al imaginarse que clase de cosas la llevaría a comprar Vibora.

-Sera para la próxima, es que...emmm- Tigresa no encontraba una buena excusa-... Zeng ha estado muy...enfermo, y el palacio estará muy solo- Dijo con una sonrrisa tratando de que le creyera.

-Pero... yo vi a Zeng ayer- Dijo Vibora confundida- Y se veía muy bien-

-Sí, pero ayer por la noche había una terrible tormenta de invierno y el maestro Shifu lo mando a enviar un mensaje, lo cual hiso que se enfermara terriblemente- Dijo muy convincente.

-Está bien, te creo- Dijo Vibora- ¿Vienes Po?-

-Y...yo...A...A... ¡ACHUUUU!...Cre...creo... que...también...me...me quedare...a...aquí- Dijo Po, tallándose la nariz, estaba sudando frio y tenía las mejillas un poca rojas.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Vibora algo preocupada.

-Ay no- Dijo Tigresa con la misma o más preocupación que Vibora- Creo que te está dando un resfriado- Dijo poniendo una mano en su frente para revisarle la temperatura a su amigo y en seguida el color rojizo de Po se extendió por todo su rostro y Tigresa sonrrio un poco al ver esto, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba saber que ella hacia que Po se pusiera nervioso.

-Bueno, estaré con los chicos en el valle, y no te preocupes Po, Tigresa es muy buena enfermera- Dijo guiñándoles un ojo y dirigiéndose a la salida, poniendo nerviosos a ambos.

-Está bien, cuídate Vibora- Dijo Tigresa despidiéndose de su amiga- Si me necesitas, estar en mi habitación- Dejó ahora refiriéndose a Po y comenzó a dirigirse dentro del palacio.

-Ahhh...emmm...- Po se quedó parado en su lugar sin saber que hacer o decir- ¡Tigresa!- La mencionada volteó a verlo.

-¿Si?-

-Cre... creo... que...me...estoy...ma... mareando...mi...cabeza... me da... vueltas- Po hacia puro teatro, la verdad no sabía por qué lo hacía, solo era lo que sus instintos de macho le decían que hiciera, así que fingió que se iba a desmayar.

Tigresa al ver que el panda se desplomaba, no lo dudo ni un segundo y corrió a su lado para ayudarlo a reincorporarse.

-Te vez mal, será mejor que entres, hace mucho frio aquí afuera- Dijo Tigresa compadeciéndose de el- Te ayudare a llevarte a tu habitación-

-Gracias- Po le brindo una sonrrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

Durante el camino a las habitaciones Po estornudaba sin parar, aunque esta vez no fingía, en realidad se estaba resfriando, solo que el exageraba las cosas para tener la atención de Tigresa, pero ella no era nada tonta y sabía que su amigo solo fingía demencia, pero ella, sin saber por qué, le seguía la corriente, como un tipo de instinto maternal.

Al llegar a la habitación de Po, Tigresa lo ayudo a recostarse en su cama, lo cubrió con una manta y de nuevo volvió a tocar su frente.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre- Dijo alarmada- Te traeré un paño húmedo, ahora vuelvo no tardo- Po solo asintió y la vio irse.

-Ok, esta fiebre y este dolor de cabeza no me lo esperaba- Dijo Po con una mueca de desagrado.

Después de unos minutos Tigresa regreso con el y con un trapo mojado en agua fría. Al verla sonrrio, a Tigresa le pareció tierno verlo en estado.

Tigresa camino hasta su cama y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y como una madre curando a su pequeño comenzó a pasar el trapo húmedo por la frente del panda, esperando que eso sirviera para bajarle un poco la fiebre

-Eres muy buena con esto- Dijo Po para hacer algo conversación.

-Y tú eres muy sensible a los cambios de clima- Respondió con poco de burla.

-Fue culpa del maestro Shifu- Refunfuño Po como niño pequeño.

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Claro que la tengo, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá mi padre cuando se entere de que estoy enfermo- Dijo Po con un poco de preocupación.

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora lo que importa es que te mejores, ¿no querrás pasar el festival enfermo, verdad?-

-Tienes... raz... raz...a...a...A...A... ¡ACHUUUU!...lo siento- Se disculpó después de estornudar.

-Descuida- Po bostezo- Deberías descansar, te ara bien- Tigresa iba a salir de la habitación para dejarlo dormir una horas, pero una mano sostuvo la suya.

-Se que esto sonara raro jeje- Po comenzó a ponerse nervioso- Pero... ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?- Pregunto

-Po... ya no tienes cinco años- Le dijo Tigresa para que recapacite.

-Por favor-

-Ya te dije que no- Tigresa solo se hacia la difícil, pero en el fondo le daba gracia esa situación.

-Te lo pido como tu mejor amigo ¿Puedes?- Pregunto, con una mirada tan tierna que Tigresa tuvo el enorme impulso de abrazarlo, pero para su suerte, se pudo contener.

-Ay, está bien, pero que no se te haga costumbre- Dijo Tigresa con un suspiro, se volvió a acercar a la cama y jalo una silla que se encontraba en una esquina.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Po, arqueando una ceja.

-Ahhhh... me siento- Respondió Tigresa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero...hace mucho frio, te dará un resfriado a ti también- Dijo el panda preocupado.

-Y que quieres que haga, me pediste que me quedara contigo-

-¿No quieres acostarte conmigo?- Pregunto Po tiernamente para darle confianza, pues le preocupaba su salud- No quiero que tu también te enfermes-

Tigresa lo pensó por unos segundos, ¿sería buena idea?

"Quedarme con él era una completa locura" Pensaba Tigresa "Pero que duerma con el... eso, ya no se ni que pensar"

-Solo, porque es un buen argumento- Dijo Tigresa, se para de la silla y enseguida Po se hiso a un lado para que cupiera. Tigresa se acostó dándole la espalda y abrasando sus piernas, pues aun sentía frio, Po al notar esto extendió la suave manta que lo cubría y la paso por encima de ella cubriendo a ambos del frio, Tigresa sonrrió por el acto, pero el calor y la comodidad que sentía hicieron que sus ojos le pesaran y lentamente los comenzó a serrar, quedándose profundamente dormida al lado del esponjoso osito de peluche que tenía como amigo.

EN EL VALLE...

Vibora, Grulla, Mono y Mantis, estuvieron curioseando en los puestos, tanto de decoraciones, comida, armas y cosméticos...

-No Vibora-

-Ustedes me arrastraron a una tienda de armas viejas y sucias, así que es lo justo- Decía Vibora forcejeando.

-Por favor, ten piedad- Ese fue Mantis.

Una linda conejita pasaba por enfrente de las tiendas, cuando todo un alboroto en la entrada de una llamo su atención.

La conejita arqueo una ceja al ver a una serpiente, que con su cala sujetaba como podía las patitas de un insecto, las largas patas de un ave, y la cola de un primate. Los tres clamaban piedad a la reptil que los sujetaba con fuerza y los estaba llevando a rastras dentro de la tienda donde vendían maquillaje, ropa y perfumes, la conejita soltó una pequeña carcajada y siguió su camino.

-Chicos por favor- Vibora seguía forcejeando con los tres- Parecen niños pequeños, compórtense como maestros de kung fu-

-Pues yo no he visto a maestros de kung fu que entren a una tienda de cosas para mujer- Dijo Mantis.

-Esto es ridículo- Ese fue Mono- Las mujeres no me arrastran a mí, ellas se arrastran por mí- Dijo con tono presumido.

-¿¡Que?!- Grito Vibora molesta.

-Nada nada- Dijo Mono nervioso y negando con la cabeza.

-Para esto esta Tigresa, no nosotros- Dijo Grulla, pues le parecía más conveniente que una mujer acompañe a otra.

-¡Ash!- Vibora los soltó de golpe y por la fuerza con la que los estaba sujetando salieron volando-¡Ja!... Y dicen ser "hombres caballerosos"- Finalizo Vibora, haciendo comillas con su cola en la última frase.

Este fue un golpe duro en el orgullo de los tres, ¿Cómo podían resolverlo?, a los tres se les ocurrió la misma loca idea.

-¡Vibora espera!- La mencionada volteo- ¡Voy contigo!- Dijeron los tres al unísono y entraron corriendo a la tienda, literalmente, atropellando a Vibora.

Después de casi media hora, todos salieron con bolsas de ropa y bien perfumados y limpios.

-Bien Vibora, te cumplimos- Dijo Mono.

-Sí, gracias chicos, no pensé que lo hicieran- Agradeció Vibora, con un poco de burla.

-Era lo menos que podían hacer unos caballeros como nosotros por una linda señorita- Dijo cortésmente Grulla, sonrojando un poco a Vibora.

"Creo que se tomaron muy enserio lo de caballeros" Pensaba Vibora con algo de gracia al verse en esa situación.

-Oigan señores- Llamo Mantis- Porque no llevamos a la linda dama a comer a un elegante restaurante. Vibora pensó que ya se estaban pasando de caballerosos con ella, quería que fueran amables con ella, no sacarles dinero.

-Claro, vamos- Dijo Mono.

Y así todos se dirigieron al restaurante del Señor Ping, al llegar tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que se desocupara una mesa, ya que el restaurante estaba repleto.

Cuando pudieron tomar asiento fueron atendidos amablemente por el señor Ping, el cual parecía que la época también lo tenía muy feliz, y no solo porque tenía clientes de más.

-Buenos días maestro- Saludo amablemente el viejo ganso.

-¿Cómo le va señor Ping?- Saludo Vibora.

-No me puedo quejar maestra, pero díganme, ¿que se les ofrece?- Pregunto con una sonrrisa.

-Queremos unos platos de fideos, sino es mucho pedir señor- Dijo cortésmente Mono.

-Enseguida se los traigo jovencitos- El señor Ping se dirigió a la cocina por el pedido.

-Qué raro que no preguntara por Po- Dijo sorprendida Vibora.

-Te refieres al joven panda Guerrero Dragón que reside con nosotros en el palacio de jade- Pregunto mantis, todos se estaba comportando muy formales, y una muestra de ello era su vocabulario.

-Si, me refiero a el- Dijo Vibora- Chicos, ya dejen eso de ser caballeros, ya me harte- Víbora pensó que seria difícil sacarlos de ese estado temporal, pero...

-¡Por fin!- Exclamo Mono, sacando el aire de sus pulmones, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración, acción que fue imitada por Grulla y Mantis.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías- Dijo Mantis aliviado.

-Sí, ya no soportaba ni un minuto más sin oír sus burlas- Dijo Grulla con una sonrrisa.

-Aunque no los soporte, adoro su forma de ser, ya los extrañaba chicos- Sorpresivamente, Víbora los abrazo.

-Y nosotros te seguiremos queriendo, aunque nos lleves a rastras a un salón de belleza.

-Aquí está su pedido, disfrútenlo- El seños Ping puso sobre la mesa cuatro platos humeantes de deliciosos fideos- y… ¿Por qué mi hijo no vino con ustedes?- Pregunto al notar la ausencia de su pequeño osito.

-Ehhhh…- Los chicos no sabían que responder, pues Grulla, Mono y Mantis no tenían ni la más mínima idea, pero Vibora sabia que se había resfriado, y ya veía venir el drama que el ganso aria.

-Se quedo en el palacio con Tigresa- Dijo Vibora de manera muy convincente y con una sonrrisa.

-Ho, en ese caso, cuando se vallan le envían mis saludos-

-Si, claro- Respondió Vibora.

"Uf, que bueno que se la creyó" Pensó víbora aliviada "Ma pregunto que estarán haciendo eso dos ahora" Y con ese pensamiento, Vibora siguió comiendo con sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2: Confecion

**Hola a todos, por lo que pude leer en sus comentarios me di cuenta de que les gusto esta nuava creacion, muchas grasias a todos.**

**Bien, tengo una buena noticia y una emmm, tal vez un poco mala, les dare la buena.**

**1: Estoy planeando terminar esta historia en navidad o en año nuevo, como regalo para ustedes ¡Wiiiii!.**

**2: (esta es la un poco mala) Como tengo que enfocarme mas en esta historia para terminarla a tiempo, creo que le dedicare menos tiempo a "la razon eres tu", por lo que tardare mas en subir nuevos capitulos, sin contar que me ire de vacaciones y tengo que soportar a mis odiosos primos, pero no se preocupen, la seguire hasta el final.**

**Ahora si, el nuevo capi, ojala y les guste...**

**"Confecion" ****(No se emocionen con el titulo jeje)**

Tigresa comenzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente, aun veia borroso, no quieria levantarce pues se sentia muy comoda y calientita, como cualquiera en un dia de frio, con este pensamiento volvio a cerrar los ojos, pero una pequeñita rafaga de viento que chocaba en su rostro la molestaba, abrio bien sus ojos y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a un panda muy cerca de ella durmiendo con una sonrrisa en su rostro, no se acordaba que estaba cuidando de el.

Cuando quiso moverse para levantarse algo se lo impidio, y ese algo rodeaba tiernamente su estomago.

Levanto la manta que los cubria y en efecto, Po "inconcientemente" la abia abrasado mientras dormia, por eso habia dormido muy comodamante, porque Po le proporcionaba calor, y tambien abria de decir que lo utilizo de almohada, pues su pelo era muy suavesito.

Sintio un ligero impulso de golpearlo en la cara por su atrevimiento, pero no lo hiso por que penso que Po lo hiso sin malas intenciones.

Al ver que el panda no la soltaria se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama a esperar que Po quitara su brazo de encima de ella, pues la tenia totalmente aprisionada.

Se quiso mover un poco para ver si Po despertaba pero recordo que estaba enfermo, asi que acerco su mano a la frente del panda, se preocupo al sentir que todavia ardia en fiebre, asi que descarto la idea de despertarlo, el necesitaba descansar.

Los minutos pasaron... y pasaron... y pasaron, y el panda no la soltaba, la tenia firmemente abrasada, a Tigresa no le molestaba mucho, pues por lo menos estaba comoda y caliente, pero en varias ocaciones tubo que hacer muchos intentos para alejarce lo mas que podia, ya que dormido la iba acercando mas a el, tanto que en ocasiones estubo a punto de juntar sus labios con los de el accidentalmente.

Hacia su mayor esfuerzo por resistirse, pues no sabia de donde provenia el deseo de dejar que Po la abrazara y la besara.

"¡¿Que rayos estoy pensando?!" Se regañaba mentalmente por sus pensamientos repentinos "Me estoy volviendo loca, debo salir de aqui"

Comenzo a forcejerar, pero solo coseguia que Po, dormido, hiciera muecas de disgusto y la apretara mas, como queriendo que no le quitaran a su "peluche" que fuertemente abrasaba.

-Po...- Con su mano movio el hombro del panda para ver si conseguia que se despertara, pero le fue inutil.

Abrio los ojos a mas no poder cuando escucho unos pequeños pasos en el pasillo, unos pasos muy conocidos por ella.

-Ay no, el maestro Shifu- Dijo en susurro y con preocupacion comenzando a forcejear mas para poder liberarce.

Comenzo a jirar sus ojos en todas direcciones, buscando algo que la ayudara a que Po la soltara, su corazon comenzo a latir agitadamente al escuchar que los pasos se acercaban mas y mas.

Giro su cabeza a un lado y pudo ver en una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama un vaso de agua, que seguramente estaba fria, lo tomo y lo puso sobre la cabeza del panda.

"Espero y me perdones" Penso antes de vaciar el vaso de agua en su cara.

Al momento de tirar el agua fria sobre la cara del panda este desperto rapidamente y solto a Tigresa para que instintivamente se llevara ambas manos a la cara.

Cuando sintio que el panda quito su brazo de encima de ella, Tigresa rapidamente se paro, se sento en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y justo un segundo despues Shifu paso frente a la habitacion, lo pudo ver ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

Se dio cuenta de que solo estaba dando un pequeño paseo por los pasillos, ya que cuando revisa normalmente entra o pone mas atencion a los que se encuentran dentro.

-Uf, no nos vio- Susurro Tigresa aliviada, cuando un tosido constante la desalivio, era Po, despierto, que al parecer casi se ahoga con el agua que cayo sobre su nariz, enseguida Tigresa se apresuro a ayudarlo.

Shifu caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de las habitaciones, cuando escucho una tos de una voz muy conocida.

"Mmmm... pense que todos estarian en el valle" Penso, al momento que regresaba para verificar, pues segun tenia entendido, les habia dado el dia libre.

Camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitacion del panda, la cual ya estaba serrada, y pudo oir murmullos, era la clara voz de Po...

-¿Por que hisistes eso?- Escucho que le reclamaba a alguien.

-Por que no te quitabas de encima-

"Un momento... esa es... ¿Tigresa?" Peso Shifu extrañado " Y... ¡Alto!... como que no se quitaba de encima" Ahora se estaba enojando "Que acia ese maldito panda encima de MI bebe, y... que hace ella alli adentro"

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitacion...

-Eso no justifica que me baciaras un baso de agua fria en mi linda carita- Decia Po, haciendose el sufrido.

-Esta bien, no te bacie el baso de agua para que me soltaras, sino por que el maestro Shifu se acercaba- Respodio Tigresa.

-Pues yo no lo veo por ningun lado, tal vez lo soña...

-¡Ejem!- Un carraspeo, proveniente de la puerta, asusto a ambos.

-¿Maestro Shifu?- Dijeron al unisono al ver al viejo panda rojo parado en la puerta con sus manos detras de su espalda.

-¿Que hacen aqui, ambos, y juntos?- Pregunto, su tono de voz era severo, como si hubieran estado haciendo algo malo.

-Ah...-Por el tono de voz de Shifu, Po saco sus propias concluciones. "¿Que pensaria un padre al ver a su "pequeña" y atractiva hija en la misma habitacion que el guapo y poderoso guerrero dragon?" Se pregunto Po, la respuesta... los celos paternos, asi que si queria salir vivo de ahi tenia que explicarle bien las cosas a Shifu, claro que omitiendo el datalle de que durmieron juntos, si no le tendria que decir adios a la oportunidad de tener familia algun dia.- Bueno...ahhh... yo no me siento muy bien- Dijo con una sonrrisa combincente.

-Y tu hija ¿Que haces aqui?- Pregunto, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Solo estoy cuidando de Po, esque...Emmm, se veia muy grave y... se desmayo, si eso... y decidi quedarme con el para asegurame de que su estado no empeorara, ya sabe que Po no sabe cuidarse solo- Esto ultimo lo dijo dirigiendole una mirada burlona al panda que yacia en su cama.

-!Oye¡- Reclamo Po, crusandose de brazos.

-Pero no es tu abligacion Tigresa- Shifu aria lo que sea para sacar a su pequeña de ahi- Puedes regresar a tu habitacion, el Guerrero Dragon ya no es un niño para lo cuides como un bebe-

"Eso deberia decircelo usted mismo, yo tampoco ya no soy una bebe para que me este cuidando" Eso es lo que Tigresa le hubiera gustado decirle.

-Pero... el esta muy enfermo- Po a proposito tose compulsivamente, pues el al igual que ella, no queria que Tigresa lo dejara solo- Podria empeorar si no es atendido debidamente- Alego, sin saber por que, estaba cuestinando una orden de su maestro.

-En ese caso... enviare traer un medico para que lo atiendan-.

-Pero Zeng no esta aqui- Volvio a reprochar- El esta enfermo al igual que Po-.

-Bien, pues enviare a uno de tus compañeros-.

-Todos estan el valle-.

Shifu ya no sabia que imbentar para alejarla del panda, pues el no era tonto y sabia de los sentimientos del panda asia su hija la cual parecia empezar a caer en los "encantos" del panda. Se concentro y reflexiono, se estaba comportando como un tonto ante esta situacion, lo penso por un momento, tal vez Po no seria una mala pareja para su niña, era amable, de buen corazon, y tambien cabia decir que era el poderoso Guerrero Dragon, con el, no correria ningun peligro.

Resignado, Shifu decidio que era mejor no interferir con el destino y dejar que la vida siga su curso, pero eso no signifacaba que le dejaba el camino totalmente libre al panda, si queria estar con su hija, tendria que costarle.

-Bien, Tigresa... puedes quedarte a cuidar de el, necesitamos que el Guerrero Dragon este sano- Dijo dando media vuelta para retirase, pero se le vino a la mente una idea de ridiculizar a Po- Ah Po... casi lo olvidaba, no olvides quitar tu ropa interior del techo del palacio, hace una mala imagen- Dijo con una burlona sonrrisa y se fue serrando las puertas a sus espaldas.

Po quedo con los ojos bien abiertos ante tal cosa, sorprendido por el comentario, al momento su cara se tiño de rojo por la pena, y mas por que Tigresa lo escucho, con una sonrrisa nerviosa volteo a verla y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que sonrreia, al parecer no se tomo el insulto a mal y le dio gracia, lo que hizo que Po soltara un suspiro, aliviado de que no pensara mal de el.

-¿Ropa interior en el techo?- Pregunto Tigresa con burla.

-¡Oye!- Se quejo Po, haciendose el ofendido- Es que no encontraba un mejor escondite, Mono los usaba como resortera jeje...- Su cometido se hizo realidad, pues logro que Tigresa soltara una risita, la habia visto sonrreir, y eso era algo que le encantaba, pero nunca la habia escuchado reir, si antes la queria con todo el corazon, ahora la amaba.

-Tienes...- Po la miraba de una forma que hacia sentir a Tigresa un poco incomoda-... Una linda risa... no... tienes un hermosisima risa- Tigresa se sonrrojo un poco por el comentario.

Afuera, Shifu escuchaba atentamente la combersacion, con una oreja pegada a la puerta, sonrrio, pues le daba alegria que su hija se abriera sentimentalmente con alguien que no sea Vibora, le daba gusto escucharla reir y verla sonrreir como cuando la trajo al palacio por primera vez. Suspiro al recordar ese momento, primero con alegria y luego con tristeza, pues no hace mucho abia recapacitado sobre su descuido hacia ella y le pidio perdon, por suerte ella nunca le guardo ninguna clase de rencor y acepto sus disculpas. Lo menos que podia hacer por ella era permitir que fuera feliz y que cresiera en libertad.

Con este pensamiento comenzo a retirarse, con una sonrrisa de orgullo en su rostro, pero, un repentino, y raro, pensamiento se le vino a le mente... "¿Me pregunto que tan pronto sere abuelo?" Penso con una sonrrisa, y siguio su camino con otro pensamiento..."Maldito panda"

El resto de los cinco furiosos regresaban del valle despues de haber comido con el señor Ping, con tanto frio, decidieron que era mejor estar en la cocina todos juntos, y tal vez platicar con una rica tasa de te caliente.

-Primero busquemos a Po y Tigresa- Dijo Vibora, la cual ya extrañaba pasar rato con su amiga.

-Claro- Respondio Mono- Lo mas seguro es que Tigresa esta en el salon de entrenamiento- Dijo muy seguro.

-Y Po en la cocina- Dijo Mantis de igual manera.

Todos asintieron, afirmando el comentario de sus compañeros, y asi primero se dirigeron a buscar a Tigresa, pero al abrir las enormes puertas de salon se encontraron con nada, no estaba ahi, con una cara de extrañes se dirigueron a buscar a Po, pero igual, la cocina estaba vacia.

-¿Donde se metieron esos dos?- Pregunto Mono, rascandose la cabeza en señal de duda.

Nadie contesto, pues nadie sabia, todos tenian una mirada extrañada, preguntandose donde podrian estar sus compañeros, cuando por las puertas, afuera de la cocina, pudieron ver que pasaba el maestro Shifu, raramente, murmurando unas palabras inaudibles.

-jejejeje- Todos voltearon a ver a mono, que reia en silencio.

-De que te ries tu- Reclamo Grulla.

-jeje, creo que el maestro Shifu se volvio brujo y anda lanzando encantamientos por ahi- Dijo con burla, pero en susurro para que el viejo maestro no lo oyera.

-Deja de bromear Mono- Lo regaño Vibora, saliendo de la cacina para alcanzar a su maestro- ¡Maestro Shifu!- Llamo.

-¿Que pasa Vibora?- Pregunto volteando a verla.

-Me preguntaba si de casualidad no ha visto a Po y a Tigresa por aqui-

-Asi, estan en la habitacion de Po, ambos- Respondio

-¿Ambos?- Pregunto con imprecion- Ok, gracias maestro- Agradecio Vibora, el maestro asintio y giro para dar la buelta y seguir su camino.

-¿Y?- Pregunto Mantis a Vibora.

-Vamos a las habitaciones, el maestro Shifu dijo que estaban ahi-

-¿Ambos?- Preguntaron sorprendidos los chicos.

-Si, de seguro Tigresa lo esta cuidando, olvide decirles que Po se resfrio- Respondio Vibora.

-Ah, bueno en ese caso vamos por ellos- Dijo Grulla animado

De camino a las habitaciones Mono y Mantis, como siempre hiban bromeando.

-Jajajaja- Se reia Mantis- Con este frio, no me sorprenderia que esos dos ayan terminando durmiendo juntos- Comento, asiendo reir a Mono y a Grulla.

-Jeje, no lo dudaria- Le siguio Mono.

-Quieren callarse- Los regaño Vibora- Dejen de burlarse de los demas, trio de inmaduros- Todos se quedaron calladitos- Bien, entren- Ordeno una vez que estubieron frente a la habitacion.

Los chicos obedecieron y entraron, cuando lo hicieron Po se estaba riendo con Tigresa de algo, pero no preguntaron. Po se callo al igual que Tigresa al verlos parados en la entrada de la puerta.

-Ah, hola chicos- Saludo Po con una sonrrisa- Pasen- Invito, asiendo ademanes con su mano derecha en señal de que se acercaran.

-¿Como te sientes Po?- Pregunto Vibora con una sonrrisa.

-Un poco mejor grasias, Tigresa me ha cuidado bien- Contesto, mirando a su felina amiga con una sonrrisa.

-Que bueno Po, veniamos a invitarlos a que tomen un te con nosotros- Comento Grulla- Pero... veo que no podras salir-

-Si, mami Tigresa no dejara que salgas al frio estando enfermo- Dijo Mantis, con burla y una risita, pero se callo al ver que Tigresa lo miraba friamente.

-Tengo una idea- Exclamo Vibora- Ya que Po no puede salir, por que no tomamos el te aqui, claro si no te molesta Po-

-Claro que no Vibora- Respondio el panda sonrriente- Es una exelente idea, es como si fuera un pillamada-

-Bien, todos traigan una manta, yo y Tigresa iremos a preparar el te y traeremos un plato con domplings- Anuncio Vibora, mono, mantis y grulla asintieron con una sonrrisa y salieron para diriguirse a sus habitaciones por un manta calientita, Po al ver que todos salian se asusto.

-¡Esperen, no me dejen solo!- Exclamo alarmado como niño pequeño, los chicos ya habian salido, solo Tigresa y Vibora que apenas hiban a salir de la habitacion lo oyeron, por lo que voltearon a verlo.

-Tranquilo en un momento regrasamos- Trato de tranquilizarlo Vibora, pero no sirvio de nada.

-Pe...pe...pero...¿y si...vienen extraterrestres que les gusta comer pandas?- Po con tan solo la idea se tapo su cara con la manta de miedo. Vibora y Tigresa se dirigeron miradas cansinas y soltaron un suspiro.

-Tranquilo Po, nada de eso pasara- Dijo Tigresa.

-Como lo sabes- Replico Po, desde abajo de sus sabanas

-Por que esas cosas no existen-

-¿Como lo sabes?- Volvio a preguntar

-Po, ya dejate de idioteses infantiles- Dijo, sorpresivamente, Vibora.

Po al escuchar que fue ella saco la cabeza de entre las sabanas y le diriguio una mirada extrañada, al igula que Tigresa.

-¿Que?- Pregunto inocentemente- No tenemos tiempo para esto, vamos Tigresa- Dijo rapidamente y enrrollo la punta de su cola en la muñeca de Tigresa y jalo de ella, saliendo de la habitacion.

Po al ver que estaba solo, comenzo a temblar como gelatina, volvio a esconder su cara en las sabanas y saco una mano, la cual la diriguio debajo de la cama, sin ver, saco una pequeña cajita y de ella saco un pequeño peluche de oso panda. Cerro la caja y la volvio a empujar debajo de su cama.

Cerro los ojos y abraso con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño peluche, tanto que casi se le salen los ojos al pobre muñeco.

Tigresa y Vibora llegaron a la cocina, la reptil ensendio la fogata para calentar la oya del te, mientras Tigresa sacaba del estante un gran plato de domplings.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa a esperar a que el te se calentara, mientras no estaba mal iniciar una pequeña combersacion.

-Y... como van las cosas con Po- Inicio Vibora, con una mirada picara.

-Muy bien- Respondio, sin entender el significado de esa miradita- Esta mejorando, por suerte no se enfermo gravemente, yo creo que dentro de poco se recuperara-.

-No me referia a eso- Tigresa arqueo una ceja, confundida.

-¿Entonces a que?-.

-A que si ya se te declaro- Dijo con una sonrrisa.

-¡¿Que?!- Grito Tigresa.

-No te hagas amiga, se que estas enamorada de el-.

-Vibora, ¿te volviste loca?- Pregunto, algo sonrrojada.

-Quien sabe- Respondio con burla- Pero no nesesito preguntarte, lo se solo por tu mirada- Respondio con una sonrrisa.

-¿Mi mirada?- Pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Si, ¿sabias que una mirada vale mas que mil palabras?- Tigresa arqueo una ceja, Vibora solo sonrrio- Cuando lo miras, tus ojos adquieren un brillo unico, el primer paso es aceptarlo, asi dejaras de sufrir-.

-¿Sufrir?, Vibora, de que diablos hablas, yo no sufro por nada-.

-Vomos, solo tienes que decirlo, veras que sientes como si se te quitara un gran peso de encima, no me lo puedes negar-.

-Es...esta...bien- Tigresa no le ayaba caso ocultar lo que Vibora ya sabia-... Para empezar... no se como paso- Respondio bajando la mirada.

-Las cosas son asi, de un momento a otro piensas de una forma a una persona, pero jamas te das cuenta cuando dejaste de pensr asi, y te encuentras a ti misma sabiendo que ya piensas de esa persona de otro modo, uno mas lindo y profundo, te das cunta de que ese sentimiento de amistad tan grande... se transformo en algo mas- Dijo Vibora con una sonrrisa, Tigresa solo aisntio, afirmando lo que decia su amiga.

- ¿Como es posible que me aya enamorado de alguien que camina alrrededor del palacio comiendo domplings y oculta su ropa interior en el techo?- Vibora solto una risita con esto.

-Ay linda, como te dije antes, uno no sabe en que momento dejo de pensar en un amigo solo como eso, las cosas suceden-.

-Lo se, grasias Vibora-.

-De nada, no te culpo de que te allas enamorado de el, es amable, tierno, cariñoso, le gustan los niños-.

-Cierto- Dijo Tigresa con una sonrrisa.

-Y dejame decirte que no esta nada mal, tiene hermosos ojos verdes, una mirada llena de inocencia, y un buen trasero- Vibora tenia ojos soñadores, pero al darse cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo se tapo la boca rapidamente con una sonrrisa divertida.

-¿Que?- Dijo Tigresa con una mirada seria.

-Exelente Tigresa, ya empiezas a aceptarlo, esos son los primeros sintomas del amor, los celos- Dijo Vibora rapidamente con una sonrrisa- Pero vamos, no soy la unica que piensa eso, estoy segura que tu tambien ya lo notaste- Dijo, haciendo ojitos picaritos.

-No- Respondio con seriedad- No tengo tiempo para estar viendo su... trasero-

-Vamos, estoy segura de que si lo has visto-

-Vibora, yo no soy ninguna pervertida-

-No es que seas pervertida, es imposible no notarlo-

-Bueno ya, tal vez si- Admitio Tigresa, roja de pena.

-Muy bien, ya progresas-

-Eso no quiere decir que todo el tiempo le este viendo el trasero-

-Asi es como se inicia, dandole paso al amor-

-Y tampoco quiero que tu le estes mirando el trasero- Tigresa no escuchaba nada de lo que Vibora estaba diciendo.

-¿Ahora, que aras para decircelo?- Pregunto

-Y no quiero que hables mas de su lindo trasero-

-Yo estoy completamente segura de que Po tambien se muere por ti- Dijo Vibora con una sonrrisa.

-Nada de miradas lujuriosas hacia esa zona boluminosa que tiene por trasero- Tigresa ya hasta estaba ennumerando con sus dedos esas "condiciones".

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es organizar un plan para que ambos esten juntos- Vibora seguia con una mirada pensativa, si escuchar lo que Tigresa decia.

-Y sobre todo, no quiero que por nada del mundo lo toques- Tigresa igual seguia sin escucharla.

-¡Lo tengo!- Exclamo Vibora, sobresaltando a la felina.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-

-¡El festival de invierno!- Dijo con una ancha sonrrisa, pero Tigresa no comprendia, pues estaba muy ocupada poniendo condiciones sobre el trasero de Po, las cuales Vibora no escucho, pues ella estaba ideando formas de juntar a sus amigos.

-¿De que hablas Vibora?- Pregunto confundida.

-¿No me estabas escuchando?-

-¿Tu me escuchaste a mi?-

Las dos compartieron miradas extrañas, ninguna se habia prestado atencion, puesto que hablaban al mimo tiempo sin darse cuenta.

-No importa- "Claro que si importa, es trata del trasero de MI Po" Penso Tigresa, pero no dijo nada y siguio escuchando la "brillante" idea de Vibora- Acabo de encontrar la solucion a tu problema-

-¿Que problema?-

-Que tal si hacemos que Po te invite al festival para que se te declare- Vibora estaba tan ilucionada con la idea como una niña en una dulceria.

-Que te hace pensar que Po se me declarara, no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mi- Despues de decir esto, Tigresa sintio un no tan fuerte latigazo en su mejilla- ¡Vibora! ¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!- Exclamo enojada.

-Con todo respeto Tigresa, pero ¡¿Enserio?!- Pregunto con sarcasmo- Es mas que obvio que el oso se muere por ti-

-¿Como lo sabes?- Pregunto Tigresa con una mirada seria.

-Por que el es igual a ti, todo lo dice con la mirada, asi que ¿Que dices?- Pregunto con una enorme sonrrisa, a opinion de Tigresa, algo enfermiza.

-Bien...- Acepto con un suspiro cansino- Supongo que no estaria mal recibir un poco de ayuda, gracias vibora- Agradecio a su amiga con una sonrrisa.

-De nada linda, el festival de invierno es dentro de una semana, mañana iremos al valle de compras ¡Siiii!- Vibora esbozo una ancha sonrrisa al saber que Tigresa no podia rechazar su ayuda, la cual puso una cara espanto al imaginarse que su amiga la usaria como pequeño conejillo de indias provando vestidos y estaba totalmente segura que maquillaje tambien, pero al menos tenia a alguien que la apoyara, y lo menos que podia hacer es agradecer a la vida por tan buena amiga.

Tigresa solto un suspiro, seria una laaaarga semana...


	3. Chapter 3: Retos y alegrias

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus reviews de la vez pasada a:

Ani Lawliet: Mealegra que te alla encantado

Jack and Alisson: Aaaaa¡, encerio no puedo creer que ustede lean esto, en cuanto lei su comentario me puse enseguida a escribir por su motivacion, gracias grasias gracias¡ los adoro y adoro sus historia, plis continuen pronto la de la venganza de Luo Gracias de nuevo¡

Linna Hamato: Gracias :)

Sue29NNID: Que bueno que te diero risa las condiciones y espero que te guste este tipo pijamada :)

Flowerforever355: Gracias, igual XOXOXO :)

: Me alegra muchisimo que lo consideres gracioso :)

Azcard: Gracias amigo, espero y te guste el nuevo capi :)

Leonard Kenway: Que bueno que te guste y que te parazca todo eso, de verdad gracias :D

GeraldCullenBlack: Gracias por pensar que el humor esta exelente, perdon si encuentras alguna que otra falta de ortografia, es que orita boy de rapido, encontre un momento para escaparme de mi familia, HO NO, creo que ya me encontraron, en fin gracias y Bay, por cierto, esta super tu historia :)

Disfruten el capi :DDDDDDD

Capitulo 3

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DE PO...

El panda seguia bajo la seguridad de sus sabanas en su cama abrazando su osito de peluche, de pronto escucho que macabramente la puerta emitia un rechinido al deslizarse, alguien o algo estaba entrando.

-¿Q...q... quie...es?- Pregunto temeroso y sin abrir los ojos.

-Venimos por ti desde muy lejos, panda-

Po se sobresalto al escuchar una voz "marciana" en la entrada de su habitacion.

-Ho no, ¿Quiere comerme el cerebro?- Pregunto temerosamente de la respuesta que le darian a continuacion.

-No presisamente tu cerebro, pero si, te comeremos todas las entrañas jajaja- Po pudo escuchar la risa de otros dos, a si que se trataba de tres alienigenas en su habitacion.

-Fuera de aqui o llamare a los cinco furiosos, y ellos si que les daran una paliza- Amenazo Po, aun sin ver a los "Alienigenas"

-No lo creo, panda, ya los hemos comido- Respondio una de las voces, espantando mas al pobre panda.

-Y eh de decirte que sabian muy bien- Dijo uno

-El vejete dio pelea, pero no quedaron ni sus orejas jaja- Menciono uno de los invasores.

-El bicho, me lo trage de un solo bocado- Anuncio otro.

-La serpiente me la trage como espagueti-

-Del simio no quedaron ni sus pulgares-

-Del pajaro ese no quedo ni una pluma-

-Y la gatita...- Po abrio los ojos temeroso al darse cuenta de que se referian a Tigresa-...Ella si que se puso como una fiera, pero al final no quedo absolutamente nada-.

-Y ahora nos comeremos el postre, un delisioso osito panda-

-¡Que le hicieron a mi Tigresa!- Po salto desde su cama hasta la entrada de su habitacion y, con los ojos serrados, agarro a golpes a los tres "marcianos" que se habian comido a su amor y a sus amigos.

-¡Ahora veran, malditos enanos verdes!- Po la aplicaba una llave a uno, mientras los otros dos estaban...¿Riendo?

-¡Po... ya sueltame... solo era un broma!- Decia mono forcejeando bajo el panda. Po al oir la voz de su amigo abrio los ojos y solto al primate.

-¡Mono!- Exclamo Po abrazandolo- Aprete tan fuerte a ese alienigena que te regurgito sano y salvo, y mira te dejo cubierto por su sangre verde- Dijo Po con una mueca de asco al ver que estaba cubierto por una sustancia verde- Ahora solo faltan esos dos...

-Tranquilo, solo es una broma, mira ellos son mantis y grulla- Explico mono, Po volteo a verlos y si, en efecto se trataba de ellos, pero esto no le hiso ninguna gracia.

-¡Ahora veran!- Po aplico con mas fuerza la llave a Mono, pero ahora no era por defenza, sino por que le jugaron una broma de mal gusto.

En ese momento Vibora y Tigresa, la cual llebaba en su mano derecha una charola con una tetera con te , unas pequeñas tazas y un gran plato de dumplings, entraban en la habitacion y se quedaron viendo al pequeño grupo de chicos en bola y en el suelo.

Po ahorcaba a Mono, Grulla y Mantis ahorcaban a Po para que el panda soltara al simio.

-Quieren dejar de jugar- La voz, molesta, de Tigresa interrumpio el pequeño dilema de los chicos, los cuales en cuanto escucharon su voz se soltaron, se pararon y pusieron sus manos tras su espalda como niños buenos y esbozaron una sonrrisa inocente e infantil a las chicas.

-¿Que creen que hacen?- Pregunto Vibora en tono de regaño.

-Nosotros...estabamos...aaahh- Grulla Mono y Mantis no querian decirle la verdad a sus amigas, pues sabian que desatarian la furia de Tigresa si esta se enteraba de que le pegaron un buen susto al "Pequeño bebe panda".

-Solo haciamos un pequeño entrenamiento- Dijo Po dando un paso al frente y tomando la palabra por ellos.

-¿Entrenamiento?- Pregunto Tigresa con una ceja levantada.

-Si, esque como no podemos salir al frio por mi estado decidimos hacerlo aqui- Contesto con una sonrrisa combincente, los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, pues Po no los delato.

-Bien, pero eso no justifica que te tires al frio suelo, te puede hacer mal... y ustedes lo saben- Finalizo señalando a los tres irresponsables del grupo- Ahora vuelve a la cama- Le ordeno a Po.

-Si mami Tigresa- Respondieron Grulla, Mono y Mantis con la vista abajo como niños regañados y dirigiendose a la cama de Po.

-¿Como me llamaron?- Pregunto Tigresa molesta.

-Nada nada nada- Dijeron asustados los tres y negando energeticamente con la cabeza.

- Y Tigresa no les decia a ustedes tres, trio de idiotas ignorantes-

Todos voltearon a ver con extrañes a Vibora, quien fue quien uso estas palabras, a ella no le importo en lo mas minimo las miradas de reproche de sus amigos.

"Es mi imaginacion o... Vibora parece molesta con algo o... con alguien" Pensaba Tigresa.

-Vibora ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto a su amiga. Vibora solto un pequeño suspiro antes de responder a la pregunta.

-Hablamos de esto luego ¿Si?- Respondio con una sonrrisa algo decaida.

-Esta bien... y tu- Dijo Tigresa refiriendose a Po- Vuelve a la cama antes de que tu estado empeore- Ordeno.

-Si Tigresa- Respondio Po y se acosto en su cama.

Todos los demas pusieron sus mantas en el piso y se sentaron en circulo, Tigresa coloco la charola en medio y tomaron sus tazas.

Po al ver que estaban comiendo sin el se reincorporo de su cama tomo su manta y se fue a sentar en medio de Tigresa y Vibora, tomo tres dumplings, los cuales se comio de un bocado.

-¿Que crees que haces?- Reprocho Tigresa- Te dije que te quedaras en tu cama-

-Tranquila, estoy sobre mi manta no en el frio suelo, ademas no comeran sin mi- Respondio triunfador, pues la habia dejado sin palabras.

-Esta bien- Respondio ella rendida, ademas le agradaba la idea de estar junto a el.

-Gracias, ahora...¿Que quieren hacer?- Pregunto Po con emocion.

-¡Historias de terror¡- Exclamaron rapidamente los chicos.

-Nada de historias de terror- Los regaño Tigresa

-Aaaahhhh- Po, Mono, Mantis y Grulla pusieron caras tristes.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Po con un puchero infantil que a Tigresa por un segundo le parecio tierno, pero devia mantener su desicion firme.

-Por que despues no quieren salir de noche por miedo y se la pasan traumados casi todo el mes- Respondio con seriedad.

-Cierto, son unos malditos cobardes- Regaño Vibora haciendo que todos voltearan a verla con una mirada de extrañes hacia ella, mirada que le quitaron de encima al ver que la "dulce" serpiente les lanzo una mirada de muerte.

-Como mami Tigresa no nos dejara contar historias de terror, que tal si jugamos un pequño juego- Propuso Mantis, el cual segundos despues sintio una almhoada estrellarse en su rostro, almoadaso cortesia, sorpresivamente, de Po.

-¡Oye que te pasa!- Reclamo el insecto.

-Deja de decirle asi a Tigresa, y agradece que fui yo quien te dio tu merecido- Po se puso serio, pues no le gustaba que alguien, que no fuera el, le pusiera apodos a su amiga.

-Tranquilo, pequeño panda - Dijo burlonamente Mono-¿Que quieren hacer?- Pregunto animadamente e ignorando la mirada de reproche de Po hacia el por como lo llamo.

-¡Ya se, ya se, ya se!- Po levanto su mano pidiendo hablar- Que tal un juego de desafios-

-¡Si!- Exclamo contenta Vibora.

"Debo de encontrar la forma de que Po invite a Tigresa al festival de invierno y esta es una buena oportunidad" Penso Vibora.

-Pero nada de desafios tontos- Dijo Tigresa.

-Que ¿Te da miedo?- Pregunto burlonamente Mantis.

-Oye insecto que te pasa, ¿Que no sabes con quien estas hablando?- Tigresa iba a responder a la burla de Mantis, pero Po interrumpio defendiendola.

-No es por nada Po, pero... ¿No cres que la señorita ya esta bastante crecidita como para que la defiendas?- Pregunto con una mirada sospechosa.

-Oye, tu igual defiendes a mono y yo no digo nada- Respondio el panda de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno ya... ¿Quien empieza?- Pregunto Vibora con voz cancina.

-¡Yo Yo Yo!- Grito Po volbiendo a levantar su mano emotivamente- Yo desafiao a Mono hehe- Po rio con algo de malicia.

-Ok, ¿que quieres que haga pequeño osito?- Pregunto Mono con tono retador.

-Jejeje, quiero que te quit...

-Nada de desafios tontos Po- Lo regaño Tigresa antes de que alguien se quiete la ropa y termine haciendo un estriper.

-Bien- Contesto Po con un suspiro de derrota y se puso pensativo- Te aseguro a que no puedes comer mas de dos chiles sin llorar- Dijo Po con una sonrrisa malvada.

-Eso es facil- Respondio Mono sin tomarle importancia.

-Pero no normales Jaja- Rio Po.

-¿Que?-

-Te reto a que te comas los chiles de la reserva privada del maestro Shifu Muajajajaja- Po rio malebolicamente.

-!¿Que?¡- Grito exaltado Mono- ¡Estas loco Po!-

-Lo siento Mono, esque crei que tenias los pantalones puestos- Menciono Po con burla.

-Hojojo- Mono rio por la velentia de Po al burlarse- Ya lo veras Po, are que muerdas la tierra cuando te des cueneta de que perdistes- Respondio retador.

-Esto se pondra bueno- Dijo malisiosamente Mantis y frotandose sus pequeñas tenacitas- Que Vibora y Tigresa ballan por la tortura, es decir, los chiles-

-¿Y por que nosotras?- Pregunto Vibora con algo de molestia.

-Por que, ¿que mejor presentacion para la prueba que las nenas del grupo?- Mantis trato de hacerse el simpatico con ellas con una mirada y un tono de voz coqueto.

Vibora le dio el latigazo de su vida y tigresa murmuro un "Idiota" apenas audible.

-Bueno pues que clase de chicas son ustedes- Refunfuño Mantis sobandose el golpe- Iran si o no-

-Esta bien- Dijo Vibora con un suspiro- Vamos Tigresa-

Ambas salieron de la habitacion dejando solos a los chicos, los cuales tres de ellos no les quiataron la vista de encima hasta que se aseguraron de que estaban completamente solos y tras asegurarse de ello voltearon a ver con una sonrrisa enfermiza al panda que tosiendo.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Po al ver que sus amigos lo miraban de una forma rara.

-Po, querido amigo- Dijo Mantis con una ancha sonrrisa que espanto al pobre panda- Como buenos amigos que somos y como hombres de palabra te damos las grasias eternamente-

-Si, seremos eternamente tuyos- Todos voltearon a ver a Mono, extrañados por su comentario sin nada que ver- Digo, te damos las grasias querido amigo- Corrijio el primate rapidamente y con una sonrrisa nerviosa. Todos sin embargo lo ignoraron.

-¿Las grasias de que?- Pregunto Po confundido.

-Grasias a ti no recibimos una buena, y merecida, golpiza de parte de Tigresa- Respondio Grulla con tono aliviado.

-¿Que?- Po seguia sin entender.

-Te debemos una muy grande por no delatarnos por lo de la pequeña bromita de hace rato- Respondio Mono aclarando las dudas del panda.

-Ah, eso, no se preocupen chicos- Contesto Po con una sonrrisa.

-Claro que si, como los caballeros que somos te concederemos un deseo- Dijo Grulla.

-Por favor, ni que fueran magos o algo parecido- Dijo Po con burla.

-Eso no importa- Dijo Mono- El punto es que tu nos hisistes un favor y sera devolvido- Agrego con seriedad.

-Vamos Po- Dijo Grulla dandole palmadas en la espalda- Dudo que no necesites nuestra ayuda para conseguir algo-

-O a alguien- Agrego Mantis picaramente.

-Emmm...yo...eehh- Po comenzo a reir nerviosamente.

-Con que si- Dijo grulla con una sonrrisa- ¿Quien es la afortunada?- Pregunto con emocion.

-Aaaahhh- Po no sabia si responder, sus amigos le estaban ofreciendo su ayuda, y eso nos es algo de todos los dias.

-Espera, ay que adivinar quien es- Propuso Mono- Po, te estamos ofreciendo una oportunidad unica, asi que necesitamos que nos hables con la verdad para poder ayudarte ¿De acuerdo?-Po asintio- Bien...¿Es bonita?- Pregunto Mono, a Po no le quedo de otra que dejarse "Echar la mano", asi que con un suspiro, algo soñador, respondio...

-Es hermosisima, la mas bella de todas-

-¿Es inteligente?- Ahora fue el turno de Mantis, Po lo miro con cara de ¿Enserio?.

-Claro que lo es- Respondio.

-¿Practica alguna clase de deporte?- Pregunto Grulla.

-Mas vien es un arte- Corriguio el panda.

-¿La conocemos?- Pregunto Mantis.

-Desde hace mas tiempo que yo-

Grulla se puso pensativo.

¿Una chica hermosa?...¿Inteligente?...¿Practica un tipo de arte?...¿La conocen?. Las mujeres que el conocia con esas caracteristicas se encontraban en...

-Ah, Po, una pregunta mas- El panda asintio ante la propuesta del ave-¿Vive a...a...a...qui?- Pregunto con nerviosismo.

-¡Correcto!- Exclamo Po como si hubieran ganado un juego.

-Asi que es una de las chicas mas mandonas de toda China jejeje- Dijo Mono con burla.

-¡¿Es Vibora?!- Le grito Grulla en la cara a Po, el cual se asusto.

-¡¿Que?!, No- Respondio Po sorprendido.

-¡¿Entonces quien es?!-

-Tranquilo Grulla, Vibora no es de mi tipo- Respondio Po con tono calmado para tranquilizar al alterado Grulla.

-Oh jeje, lo siento- Respondio Grulla avergonzado y tocandose la nuca.

-Oh no- Mono puso una cara sorprendida-...Tigresa-

-Si, ella- Dijo Po con un suspiro soñador.

-Ujujuy- Se rio burlonamente Mantis- Te sacaste el premio mayor Po-

-¿Que?- Pregunto el panda sin entender.

-No se si sabras pero...-Mono no sabia como explicar-...Tigresa no es una chica facil de conquistar, nos sera dificil ayudarte-

-Si, lo se- Respondio Po bajando la mirada.

-Pero eso no sera un obstaculo para nosotros- Dijo Grulla- Te ayudaremos aunque perdamos la vida en el intento-

-Si Po, te dimos nuestra palabra y ahora cumpliremos- Dijo Mantis con un tono, raramente, serio.

-Te aseguramos que Tigresa y tu terminaran juntos y yo sere el padrino de mis pequeños sobrinos ¡Siii!- Exclamo contento Mono haciendo a Po sonrrojar por el ultimo comentario.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores amigos que podria tener- Agradecio Po con una sonrrisa.

CON VIBORA Y TIGRESA...

-¿Ahora me diras que te sucede?- Pregunto Tigresa seriamente a su amiga mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Es que...yo...solo...-Vibora tartamudeaba, pues no sabia por donde empezar.

-Estoy segura que algo te molesta, ultimamente te estas diriguiendo a los chicos de manera... grosera, como si les tuvieras algun tipo de rencor-

-No es eso... es que...¡AGH!- Vibora apreto los dientes fuertemente.

-Tranquila, respira profundo y cuentame que es lo que te sucede- Aconcejo la felina.

-Mira, es que yo solo... estoy...molesta- Confeso finalmente y bajando la mirada.

-¿Molesta?- Tigresa levanto una ceja confundida- ¿Y por que?-

-Grulla me tiene molesta- Dijo casi gritando.

-Y que tiene Grulla que ver-

-Es que yo hago lo posible por llamar su atencion de alguna u otra forma, pero el muy ignorante esta muy ocupado con otras cosas como para hacerme caso- Respondio furiosa.

-Haber, haber- Tigresa paro en seco al entender el problema- ¿Me estas diciendo que te molesta que Grulla te ignore?-

-Si- Respondio Vibora con una pequeña y timida sonrrisa.

-No te comprendo-

-Claro, como vas a entender si el panda que amas te pone toda la etencion del mundo- Reprocho Vibora celosa.

-Alto- Tigresa sonrrio picaramente- ¿Estas enamorada de Grulla?-

-...Si- Respondio en suspiro y con una cara triste.

-Eso es genial...¿Pero por que esa cara?- Pregunto Tigresa preocupada.

-Es que el... no me hace caso- Respondio tristemente.

-No te desanimes...pero, ¿Enserio no te has dado cuenta?- Pregunto Tigresa con algo de burla.

-¿De que?- Pregunto Vibora confundida.

-Debo de admitir que el ave sabe eludir bien tus tacticas para adivinar los sentimientos- Agrego.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Tal vez tu no lo has notado, pero nosotros si, y Grulla es raro que te quiete la vista de encima- Confeso con algo de gracia al ver la cara sorprendida de su amiga reptil.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos, Tigresa asintio con una sonrrisa- ¡No puedo creerlo!...¡Tigresa eres la mejor amiga del mundo entero!- Grito Vibora enrroscandose en el cuerpo de su amiga felina dandole un gran abrazo.

-Si...gra...grasias...vi...vibora...pero...podrias...sol...soltarme- Tigresa era fuertemente estrujada por la repitil, quien rapidamente la solto al seber que la estaba asfixiando.

-Lo siento- Menciono Vibora timidamente al ver a su amiga toser.

-Cof...no te...cof...no te preocupes- Respondio

-Perdon, es que esa es una gran sorpresa para mi- Vibora ahora tenia plasmada en su rostro una radiante sonrrisa.

-Ya lo imagino, ahora ay que consentrarnos y pensar en como sacar los chiles del cuarto de Shifu- Recordo Tigresa con seriadad.

-Sierto, casi lo olvidaba, bamos-

Despues de unos minutos, en los que Vibora y Tigresa se las ingeniaron para escabullirse en el cuarto de su maestro y tomar unos cuantos chiles de su lugar privado, ambas regresaron a la habitacion de Po.

-Aqui esta su encargo chicos- Dijo Vibora entrando en la habitacion con Tigresa a un lado suyo.

La felina paso los picantes chiles a Po y despues se sento a su lado con Vibora del otro, de solo ver los chiles daban miedo, pues casi eran de un rojo fosforecente, el cual demostraba que era mortal.

-Gracias Tigresa- Agradecio Po con una sonrrisa- Ahora Mono- El primate trago grueso al ver que Po le ofrecia un gigantesco chile.

Mono con la mano temblorosa tomo la cosa roja de la mano de Po y lentamente comenzo a acercarlo a su boca, sus manos temblablan y su cara escurria en sudor abundante. Cuando el enorme chile rojo toco la punta de su lengua, su cara se tiño en rojo y comenzo a salirle, literalmente, humo por las orejas.

-¡AGUA!- Fue lo unico que pudo gritar Mono por el tremendo ardor en lsu lengua.

Enseguida Grulla tomo un baso de agua fria de la mesita de Po y lo paso a Mono que brincaba de un lado a otro, este lo tomo rapidamente y se lo bevio como si de apagar un incendio se tratara.

Al sentir el agua fria calmando el ardor se tranquilizo, pero por desgracia suya sentia la lengua entumida y la tenia de fuera agarrandola con su mano.

-Jajaja- Po reia burlon y contento- ¡Yo gane!- Exclamo victorioso.

-Defa fe furlafe- Mono hablaba de forma rara, pues no podia mover la lengua, lo que provoco que el panda y los demas rieran, exepto por Vibora y Tigresa, quienes solo soltaron una pequeñas risitas.

-Jajaja, muy bien, te toca desafiar a alguien- Recordo Po a Mono.

-Fi fierto, emmm..fo defafio a...

Y asi se la pasaron un buen rato, desafiandose entre ellos, ninguno obedecio a Tigresa sobre no hacer desafios tontos, pues Mono desafio a Grulla, quien tubo que besar el escusado o lo tacharian de cobarde, despues enjuagarce bien el pico, el ave reto a Po a realizar un dibujo del maestro Shifu, el cual al final se vio como una rata grande con orejas enormes y bigotes de fideo, despues Po desafio a Mantis quien tuvo que meterce 40 panes de frijol a su pequeña boca como pudiera, pero perdio, aduras penas le cupieron dos, el insecto despues de su derrota se le ocurrio una brillante idea.

-Yo desafio a la imbencible Maestra Tigresa- Exclamo.

Tigresa abiro los ojos sorprendida, pues Mantis no seria muy amistoso o tendria piedad con ella.

-Bien que quieres que haga- Respondio, tratando de sonarse segura de si misma.

-Como todos sabemos el festival de invierno es unos dias, ¿Planes ir?-

-Aaahhh...si-

-Exelente, mira, mi reto es este...estoy seguro que planeabas ir con Vibora ¿No?-

-Quieres ir de una buena vez al punto Mantis- Dijo Tigresa exasperada.

-Bien, tu lo pedistes, te reto es que asistas al festival con una paraja... masculina- Dijo Mantis con una sonrrisa diabolica y burlona a la vez.

Tigresa abrio los ojos a mas no poder al enterarse del reto que mantis le planteo realizar.

-¡¿Que?!-

-De que te preocupas...¿Que tan dificil sera conseguir a un hombre que te acompañe?- Pregunto Mantis con burla.

-Na...nada...bien lo hare- Se rindio Tigresa.

-Mira, solo por ser una dama, te lo pondre mas facil- Dijo Mantis que daba saltitos en su mente por lo que estaba apunto de decir- La pareja que deberas eleguir debe ser alguien de nosotros-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Lo siento, pero no tienes mas opcion-

-Tigresa puso un gesto pensativo y al mismo tiempo acecinaba a Mantis con la mirada. Tendria que escoger a alguien de sus compañeros para que la acompañe al festival, podria decir que no aceptaba el reto, pero su orgullo no se lo permitia. Paso la mirada por todos sus compañeros machos...¿Mantis?... el no era una opcion...¿Mono?... el era un payaso de primera...¿Grulla?...¡No!, Vibora la ahorcaria...y por ultimo Po, el era el unico con el que se atreveria a ir, pero tenia que admitir que le seria dificil pedirselo.

Po esbozo una enorme sonrrisa al escuchar el reto que Tigresa tendria que cumplir, estaba completamente seguro que esta era la oportunidad que el insecto le ofrecia. Su corazon casi se detuvo al ver los hermosos ojos de Tigresa posados en los de el, al verla tan solo, sabia que algo le pedia con la mirada.

"Estoy seguro que quiere que balla con ella, ¿pero por que no dice nada?" Pensaba Po. De repente la iluminacion llego a el, era claro que no estaba dispuesta a decir su decion en voz alta, por lo que el tendria que actuar.

-!Yo boy con ella¡- Exclamo Po, Tigresa le sonrrio, para el panda ese fue un "Gracias" departe de ella.

-¡Exelente!- Grito emocionado Mantis- Tigresa... ya tienes una cita con el guerrero dragon-

Ambos, Tigresa y Po, sonrrieron en sus adentros por que por un juego tonto ambos consiguieron lo que querian, salir juntos al festival de invierno.

Al dia siguiente, aunque lo ocultara, Tigresa estaba, extrañamente, emocionada de ir de copras con Vibora, pues le agradaba la idea de lucir un poco distinta el dia tan esperado del festival, nunca tuvo una espera mas anciosa y desesperante que esta.

Po estaba igual o mas emocionado que su amada felina sin mencionar que estaba totalmente agradecido con sus amigos, pues la verdad le habian sido de gran ayuda. Lo que tenia mas emocionado al panda era que al parecer Tigresa no habia puesto objecion alguna al salir con el,es mas, hasta parecia contenta.

-¿Que tal tu dia Po?- Pregunto Grulla entrando a la cocina para desayunar seguidode Mono y Mantis.

-Exelente-R Respondio Po con una ancha sonrrisa- ¿Y tu?- Pregunto picaramente haciendo sonrrojar al ave.

-Igualmente de maravilla- Respondio con una gran sonrrisa en su pico.

Ayer depues de habre arreglado la cita de Po y Tigresa siguieron jugando, por reglas del juego la siguiente en eleguir al sentenciado seria Tigresa, como no quedaba nadie mas, la felina reto a Vibora, no supieron como, pero la cosa es que Tigresa se las ingenio para hacer que Grulla invitara a su amiga al festival, y esa era la razon de la enorme sonrrisa de Grulla.

-Hey, par de enamorados, estamos aqui- Reprocho Mono molesto de que no le pusieran atencion.

-Hey, que hay chicos- Saludo Po con un gran entusiasmo, mas de lo normal- Pasen que prepare fideos- Invito alegremente

-Veo que hoy se se encuentran de buen humor- Todos dirigeron sus miradas a la puerta de la cosina y ver a su maestro parado con una mirada seria y sus manos tras su espaldo.

-Ehhh... si maestro- Respondio Po.

-¿Y puedo saber el por que?-

-Emmm...

-Po y Grulla invitaron a Tigresa y a Vibora al festival de invierno-

En ese momento, la voz de Mono nunca antes habia sido tan odiosa como ahora para Po y Grulla.

-Ah si, que bi...¡¿QUE?!- Shifu reacciono furioso al saber que el panda estaria con su bebe en el festival de invierno.

-Maestro, le pido la seriedad que usted me exige todos los dias- Po trato de tranquilizarlo.

Shifu suspiro, calmadose y sacando de lo mas profundo paz interior, con una mirada mas relaja volteo a ver a Po quien nerviosamente se paro frente a el.

-Po, estoy totalmete conciente de tus sentimiento hacia Tigresa-

-¿Y... que opina?- Pregunto Po nervioso.

-Pues... bueno, si ella te corresponde, no tendre mas alternativa que aceptarlo-

-¡¿Enserio?!- Shifu asintio- ¡Gracias maestro!- Po lo iba a abrazar, pero el Shifu puso su mano enfrente para que no se moviera.

-Les doy mi bendicion, panda, pero te advierto que si la haces sufrir de alguna u otra forma...lo lamentaras...¿Entendido?- Shifu miraba a su seguramente futuro yerno con una mirada mas fria que hielo.

-Si, no se preocupe- Respondio Po con nerviosismo.

-Bien- Shifu se dio media buelta para salir de la cocina, pero de pronto paro su andar y volteo a verlos, mas bien a cierta ave- Suerte con tu cita con Vibora Grulla- Dicho esto salio.

-Exelente, tenemos un consentido- Refunfuño Po al ver que su, si las cosas salian bien, futuro suegro apoyo a grulla y a el lo amenazo.

Hola, feliz año nuevo a todos, se que les prometi terminarlo hoy, pero me faltan unas cuantas ecenas, lo terninare mañana si es posible, como regalo del primer dia del año 2014 y faltando un año mas para ver al muy esperado estreno de Kung Fu Panda 3 Yea¡

ESPERO SUS OPINIONES CON ANCIAS ENORMES


	4. Chapter 4: El Festival de Invierno

**Bueno, este es el capitulo final, como siempre digo "Mas vale tarde que nunca" jeje**

Capitulo 4: El Festival de Invierno

-Buenos dias Tigresa- Decia una serpiente muy sonrriente a su amiga felina que salia de su habitacion.

-Hola Vibora, igualmente buenos dias- Devolvio el saludo amablemete.

-Te benia a recordar que hoy iremos de compras ¿Estas de acuerdo?- Pregunto esperanzada, pues le daba miedo que de pronto Tigresa combiara de opinion.

-Claro, bamos despues de desayunar- Respondio sonrriente.

-Por favor, solo bamos a... espera, ¿Dijistes que si?- Vibora creyo oir mal.

-Si- Respondio Tigresa con una sonrrisa divertida al ver la cara sorprendida de Vibora.

-Valla, te dije que un cambio te aria bien, bamos a la cocina, lo mas seguro es que todos estan alli- Dijo Vibora comenzando a deslizarse por el pasillo seguida de Tigresa.

Durante el desayuno todos se dieron cuenta de que Po estaba mucho mejor de salud y que solo habia sido un pequeño resfriado, claro que Tigresa todavia estaba preocupada, por lo que le ordeno que no saliera a ningun lado sin ropa abrigadora o la enfermedad podria regresar. Po sin quejas ni nada la obedecio al pie de la letra. Despues de desayunar ambas amigas bajaron al pueblo, Shifu desde el festival pasado les daba toda la semana libre para que sus alumnos descancen y se diviertan y esta era una buena noticia para ellas, pues el festival les benia pisando los talones y por suerte tenian todo el dia para comprar algo para ese dia tan importante para ambas.

Una vez en el pueblo, quedaron marivalladas con las decoraciones, era claro que Po habia hecho un gran cambio, pues ahora la cena de todos los maestros de Kung fu se celebraria en la plaza del valle en compañia de todos los habitantes, por lo que cada persona decoro su casa mucho mas que de costumbre para recibir a tan honorables maestros protectores de China, el señor Ping estaba muy etareado, pues el maestro Shifu le pidio personalmete los platillos para la cena y el como todo un honor acepto gustosamente, pero el viejo ganso tenia un poco de preocupacion al ver que su hijo no la habia visitado.

"¿Y si tuvo un enfrentamiento, esta erido y lo ocultan para que no me preocupe?... o ¿si lo raptaron y estan pidiendo un rescate muy costoso por el?" Estos eran los temibles pensamientos que aturdian la mente del pobre ganso, estaba por salir de la tienda para preguntar por su pequeño cuando vio pasar por las calles a las maestras Vibora y Tigresa y se le ocurrio que ellas le podrian dar una respuesta para no tener que dejar en las tinieblas su amado restaurante.

-¡Disculpen maestras!- Grito para llamar su atencion y lo logro, pues ambas voltearon a verlo y se acercaron a el.

-Hola señor Ping- Saludo Vibora con una sonrrisa.

-¿Que se le ofrece?- Pregunto amablemente Tigresa.

-Hola lindas, me preguntaba si saben algo de mi hijo, es que no lo eh visto en dias- Pregunto con un tono un poco preocupado.

-No se preocupe, el esta bien- Dijo Vibora.

-¿Y ustedes saben por que no ah venido a visitarme?-

-Es que estubo un poco enfermo y le pedi que no saliera o se podria poner peor- Explico Tigresa.

-¡¿Que?!- Grito el ganso preocupado- ¿Y como esta?...¿Va a morir?- Pregunto dramaticamente.

-Tranquilicese, el esta bien, por favor no piense lo peor- Lo tranquilizo Vibora.

-El amanecio muy bien hoy, estoy segura que pronto vendra a verlo- Dijo ameblemente Tigresa.

-Oh, muy bien en ese caso, esperare a que benga...¿No quieren pasar a comer algo?- Pregunto mas tranquilo.

-Nos gustaria, pero ahora tenemos que hacer algo- Explico Vibora amablemente.

-Muy bien, no se preocupen, las veo luego- Se despidio cortesmente.

-Igualmente, gracias señor Ping- Dijo Tigresa.

-Si adios- Se despidio Vibora-¿A donde quieres ir primero?- Pregunto Vibora a su amiga con la emocion saliendosele hasta por la orejas.

-No lo se, tu eres la experta en esto- Respondio sin importancia.

-Mmmm...-Vibora se puso pensativa- ¡Ya se¡, hay que dejar lo mejor para el final-

-Y que seria lo mejor segun tu- Pregunto Tigresa.

-Ir a comprarte un vestido- Anuncio con tono triunfal.

-Como se que no tengo escapatoria... supongo que no esta mal- Acepto con un suspiro.

-Que bien, emm...¿Te parece si vamos primero a ver el maquillaje?- Pregunto con ilucion.

-Vibora... Tu sabes perfectamente que el maquillaje no me gusta ni en lo mas minimo-

-¿Quien dijo que es para ti?- Pregunto burlonamente. "Jajaja claro que es para ti" Penso Vibora divertidamente, pues sabia a la perfeccion que Tigresa por mas bonita que quisiera lucir jamas se maquillaria, pero lo guardaria para el dia del festival.

Despues de comprar el maquillaje "de Vibora" se dirigeron a una tienda donde vendian joyeria y a Vibora la llamo la atencion un broche con una flor de loto, pero lo que mas le gusto fue el color, como el artefacto era metalico el negro de sus petalos brillaba con la luz, lo cual le encanto.

-¡Mira Tigresa!- Vibora agarro del brazo a su amiga y la jalo hasta el aparador de la tienda donde se exibia.

-¿Que cosa?-

-El broche que esta ahi- Vibora practicamente, le pego la cabeza a Tigresa en el vidrio- ¿No es hermoso?- Pregunto soñadoramente. La felina examino "la cosa" por la cual Vibora estaba tan escandalizada, y si, en efecto era muy hermoso hasta para el gusto de ella, como no le llamaban la atencion los colores llamativos, ese negro brilloso era perfecto.

-La verdad si lo es- Le dio la razon a su amiga.

-Ay se te vera presioso-

Vibora no se aguanto las ganas y lo compro para su amiga, la cual le dijo que no era nacesario, pero la reptil como una buena amiga insistio hasta que ella la dejo comprarselo.

Ahora seguia lo mas emocionante de las compras... El vestido.

Vibora llevo a Tigresa a una parte del valle donde toda una calle era de tiendas donde fabricaban y vendia hermosos vestidos, la serpiente, literalmente, corria de una tienda a otra de la emocion de ver tantas y hermosas prendas para dama, llebando a rastras a Tigresa, la cual no podia escoger ninguno, pues o vibora no la dejaba por que corria a otra tienda o no encontraba uno que le gustara.

Finalmente, llegaron a la ultima tienda de la calle, lugar que era atendido por una anciana y linda coneja a pesar de su edad de pelaje blanco, el lugar era muy distinto a las demas tiendas, habia vestidos, pero todos eran de una epoca mas antigua, en fin decidieron ver por que les llamo la atencion como se vestian las mujeres de aquella epoca.

En su trayecto por curosear en la tienda Tigresa se topo con una puerta de madera, la curiosidad le gano y entro, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en esa tienda no solo vendian ropa antigua, Pues al entrar se topo con modelos mas modernos, pero el que llamo su atencion fue un vestido en color rojo con bordes negros, con tela ligera, un estampado de flores de durazno y una cinta en la cintura como cinturon en color blanco con un moño rosa y lo mas importante, de su talla, ya que la mayoria de ropa que encontraban eran para conejitas cerditas y cabras y ella por su complecion de felino era mas alta y esbelta. Ese era el vestido perfecto, sin darse cuenta sonrrio al ver tan hermosa creacion.

-¿Te gusta mi niña?-

Tigresa se sobresalto al oir la voz amable de la vieja coneja tras de ella y volteo a verla con una mano en su pecho por el susto.

-Emmm...si- Contesto.

-Es mi mas grande creacion- Menciono admirando el vestido.

-Si, es muy bonito-

-Y estoy segura que se vera mucho mejor puesto-

-Hay, Tigresa, aqui estas-

La felina y la coneja voltearon a ver a Vibora quien benia entrando.

-Mira- Tigresa se hiso a un lado para que su amiga observara el vestido.

-¡Wuauuu!- Vibora quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver una prenda tan hermosa como esa-¡Tigresa!...¡Este es el indicado!- Grito emocionada y aturdiendo a su amiga y la vieja cabra.

Despues del grito de Vibora, Tigresa decidio comprarlo, por lo que le pregunto a la coneja el precio y esta respondio que era una creacion para lucir, no para discutir el precio, esto confundio un poco a ambas amigas, la coneja rio y les dijo que era un regalo, que habia visto a Tigresa tan ilucionada con el vestido y que no encontraria a alguien mas perfecta para lucir su magnifica creacion, ambas al principio se negaron, pues se les hacia un poco injusto que la coneja no recibiera nada a cambio, esta al ver que no las combenceria, tomo el vestido, lo doblo, lo puso en una caja para que no se maltratara y se lo entrego a Tigresa, quien lo recibio sin entender, la coneja sin decir nada y con una sonrrisa, comenzo a empujarlas hasta la salida mientras ellas se seguian oponiendo de no pagarle, pero la coneja no les hiso caso y cuando las saco de la tienda cerro la puerta, pero antes dijo "Gracias por su vicita y que tengan suerte en el festival" Fue lo ultimo que dijo con una gran sonrrisa.

Ya afuera Vibora y Tigresa compartieron miradas extrañadas ¿Como supo que era para el festival? pero al final sonrrieron por la amibilidad de tan gentil viejecita.

-Gracias señora- Dijo Tigresa en voz alta, sabiendo que la coneja la escucharia.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar de regreso al palacio para llegar a tiempo para el el almuerzo.

-De nada mi niña- Susurro la vieja coneja del otro lado de la puerta con una gran sonrrisa-...Que se cumpla tu destino al lado del Guerrero Dragon...

Lentamente la coneja se fue tranformando, haciendo ver a una cabra con unos pequeños anteojos, un baston y cuernos ondulados... La adivina de Gongmen.

CON PO...

Despues de "conversar" con el maestro Shifu, Po decidio bajar al valle rapidamente a visitar a su padre, no sin antes ponerse una bufanda, estaba completamente seguro de que el ganso estaria muy preocupado por su ausencia.

-Hola papa- Saludo Po entrando al restaurante.

-¡Mi bebe!- Grito el señor Ping al verlo parado en la puerta y corrio enseguida a abrasar a su pequeño panda- Mi niño, ¿Como te sientes?... Tus amigas me informaron sobre tu estado- Dijo Preocupadamente y soltandose del abrazo.

-¿Amigas?- Pregunto Po confundido.

-Si hijo, la mestra Tigresa y Vibora, las vi pasar por aqui y les pregunte por ti- Repondio el señor Ping.

-Ah, ellas, no te preocupes papa, solo fue un pequeño resfriado- Dijo Po con modestia.

-¿Como te curastes tan rapido?- Pregunto el señor Ping sorprendido.

-Oh, esque Tigresa me estuvo cuidando- Po se tapo la boca despues de decir eso, ya beia benir los comentarios de su padre.

-Tigresa es una exelente y hermosa jovencita... ¿Sabes?, ella seria una buena madre para tus hijos y mis futuros nietos- Dijo el señor Ping con una sonrrisa.

-¡Papa!- Exclamo Po sonrrojado

-¿Que?, ni creas que me dejaras morir sin ver crecer a mis nietecitos- Reprocho a su hijo el ganso-...¿Por que no la invitas al festival de invierno?-

-Para empezar, ni novios somos para estar pensando en hijos- Reprocho Po rojo al limite- Y segundo...Emmm- Po se puso nervioso-...Si... saldremos juntos... en el festival- Despues de decir esto, el panda sintio un cucharazo en la cabeza cortecia de su padre- ¡AUCH¡- Grito sobandose la cabeza.

-Si bas a salir con ella entonces...¿Que haces aqui parado?- Regaño el señor Ping.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Po confundido y con una mano en su cabeza.

-Deberias estar preparandote y buscando que te pondras en esta ocacion especial- Volvio a regañar.

-Pero no se que ponerme- Se quejo.

-Pues no se que haces aqui en lugar de andes buscando algo-

-Pero papa-

-Nada de peros, quiero ver a mis nietos lo mas antes posible- El señor ping empujaba a Po fuera del restaurante- Fue un placer verte hijo-

-Papa espera...- Antes de que Po pudiera decir algo mas, su padre le lanzo una pequeña bolsita de tela que el panda atrapo y entro a su restaurante con una sonrrisa y viendose a si mismo en su mente cargando a un pequeño pandita y una tigresita.

Po afuera del restaurante suspiro y se dedico a ver el contenido de la bolsita que le lanzo su padre, se sorprendio enormemente al ver que estaba llena de dinero, sonrrio y nego con la cabeza.

-Gracias papa- Susurro, y se fue al pueblo a buscar algo de ropa.

DIAS DESPUES...

El gran dia del esperado festival de invierno habia llegado por fin, las linternas en las casas se encendieron, se colgaron banderas a todo lo largo y ancho de la plaza donde se encontraban ya listas las mesas para los maestros y los ciudadanos, el señor Ping se encargaba de un pequeño grupo de cerdos para que acomodaran las porciones de comida en cada lugar, y un grupo de obejas se encargaba de la decoracion de las mesas como adornos florales. En todas las calles se habian colocado los clasicos puestos de juegos de feria para niños y adultos y habia un gran cartel entre calle y calle que anunciaba "Fuegos artificiales a la media noche", era claro que el ambiente era muy armonioso, sin contar la amigable nevada de invierno que atraia a todos los niños a jugar en la nieve.

En el palacio de jade todos desayanuban tranquilamente ya que ahora no tenian la pesada tarea de organizar el banquete de invierno en el palacio.

-Y...¿Como se encuentran hoy las parejitas?- Pregunto Mantis picaramente solo para molestar un rato, ovbiamente refiriendose a los cuatro enamorados, pero ellos no se dejarian arruinar el dia por sus bromas.

-No empieces Mantis- Lo regaño Vibora- Ademas... al menos nosotros tenemos una cita y no acistiremos al festival solos- Añadio burlonamente.

-¿De que hablas?, cla...claro que tenemos con quien ir- Respondio nervioso Mantis.

-Ademas de Mono... una chica para ser exacta- Explico Vibora.

-Claro que tenemos una cita- Interfirio Mono.

-¿Asi?- Pregunto Tigresa algo burlona. Mono y Mantis asintieron nerviosamente.

-¿Y quienes son?- Pregunto de la misma manera Po.

-Por que segun yo recuerdo, ustedes no mencionaron nada acerca de salir al festival con una chica- Le siguio Grulla con el mismo tono- Y conociendo lo presumidos que son, nos hubieran dicho desde hace dias- Finalizo con una sonrrisa burlona al ver que Mono y Mantis estaba acorralados.

-Aaaahhh... Creo que deje mi sombrero en el valle, boy por el- Dijo Mantis nerviosamente tratando de escapar de esa situacion algo vergonsoza.

-Mantis... tu no usas sombrero- Acuso Po.

-Claro que si, solo que nunca lo has visto por que estas ciego ¡ADIOS!- Mantis salio volando de la cocina para diriguirse al valle, pero no presisamente por su supuesto sombrero, sino a conseguir una cita.

-Aaaahhh... Yo boy por mas galletas que ya no tengo jeje- Mono salio de igual manera que mantis, e igualmente a buscar a una chiva que lo quiera acompañar en la fiesta.

Po, Tigrasa, Vibora y Grulla rieron por su comportamiento y que por primera vez les dieron una cucharada de su propio te.

Despues se quedaron en silencio, se sentian incomodos al no tener nada que decir y saber que en unas horas tendrian una cita. Nadie hablaba, cada quien con la vista en sus platos, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie. Pero como siempre, a Vibora se le ocurrian sus "geniales" ideas.

-Emmm...boy a dar una buelta por ahi antes del festival- Aviso, se levanto de su asiento y recojio su plato- Luego nos vemos Tigresa- La serpiente le diriguio a su amiga una divertida sonrrisa que solo ella noto y se molesto un poco.

Al salir Vibora, Grulla entendio lo que pretendia, dejar un momento solos a Po y a Tigresa, asi que decidio hacer su parte.

-Aaaahhhh... yo boy a visitar a mi madre por las fiestas- Dicho esto, salio con toda la naturalidad del mundo que pudo fingir.

Ahora, el panda y la felina estaban solos, ambos tenian un leve temblor de los nervios, pues el gran dia por fin habia llegado, ninguno se atrevia a hablarse, los nervios no los dejaban. Po la miraba de reojo, y pudo observar que el plato de ella estaba vacio, entonces, si ya habia terminado de comer ¿por que seguia ahi con el?. Po penso que talvez ella queria que le digera algo, asi que como pudo, se tranquilizo y hablo.

-¿Estas emocionada por el festival?- Fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Si- Respondio ella sin nada mas

Po al ver que ella no lo miraba, se le formo en la mete una pregunta, y tenia que saber la respuesta.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Tigresa rapidamente volteo a verlo, pues pudo persivir en el tono de Po algo de preocupacion.

-Si Po, ¿Que sucede?-

-Emmm...¿Iras conmigo al festival por que quieres o... solo por no perder con mantis?-

Tigresa se sorprendio, nunca vio benir esa pregunta, y ella tenia en claro que conocia la respuesta.

-¿Por que preguntas eso?-

-Solo quiero que sepas que si no quieres ir, no es obligatorio, yo le puedo decir a Mantis que fui yo quien se arrepintio-

Tigresa no sabia que decir, no podia creer que Po le estuviera diciendo eso, era como si el no quisiera ir con ella, y ese pensamiento hacia que algo en su corazon doliera. No habia perdido tiempo por ir con Vibora de compras para verse bonita para el y luego que el panda se echara para atras. Eso si que no.

-Esque te noto nerviosa- Po se paro frente a ella y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas-... No quiero que te sientas incomoda- Le dijo suavemente, solto sus manos y se diriguio a la salida de la cosina, el esperaba la reaccion de ella, de eso dependia lo que pasara en un futuro.

Tigresa se quedo quieta en su lugar, ese contacto de manos la habian dejado pasmada, ¿Que estaba haciendo? Estaba dejando que Po se fuera con una idea erronea sobre su decion.

Al darse cuenta de eso, se paro rapidamente de su silla para alcanzarlo y decirle que iria al festival con el por que queria y que no le importaba el tonto reto de Mantis.

-¡Po espera!-

El panda al oir su llamado sonrrio anchamente, esa era la respuesta que necesitaba, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, decidio hacer algo atrevido, pero a la vez dulce, algo que venia deceando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al sentir la sueve mano deTigresa en su hombro detras de el deteniendolo, sin pensar y en un movimiento rapido, Po agarro la mano de ella, se dio la vuelta para mirarla y jalo de su mano para acercarla a el, uniendo sus labios en un beso, un beso que hiso estremecer los corazones de ambos y los hiso latir al mil por hora.

Tigresa ni por un segundo se imagino aquello, tenia sus ojos bien abiertos por la imprecion, pero despues tomo las riendas del asunto y comenzo a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la calidez del momento, lentamente comenzo a subir sus manos por los hombros de Po hasta situarlas tras su nuca.

Po se sorprendio enormemente al momento que se llanaba de una inmensa felicidad al sentir los labios de Tigresa moviendose sobre los suyos y sentir sus calidas manos tras su nuca correspondiendo el beso.

El panda con su mano derecha acariciaba la espalda de ella, mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla.

Despues de unos segundos de estar asi, Po decidio que ya habia sido suficiente, por lo que lentamente comenzo a separerse de ella, asi que sin quitar su mano de la majilla de ella sonrrio y dijo...

-Te veo en las escaleras al atardecer para ir al festival, ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto en susurro, Tigresa a duras penas pudo asentir, Po sonrrio se dio la vuelta y salio de la cosina.

Despues de unos segundos de estar ahi parada reacciono, se sonrrojo, sonrrio y con sus mano derecha comenzo a deliniar sus labios con sus dedos, recordando ese majico momento, cada milesima de segundo que estuvo unida a el, nunca penso que algo asi llenara inmensamente su corazon de felicidad.

Con una gran sonrrisa en su rostro comenzo a caminar con direccion hacia su habitacion, al llegar, se dejo caer en su cama y abrazo su almohada con fuerza.

-Creo que este sera el mejor festival de invierno de todos-

Po despues de salir de la cocina tenia una mirada seria, no supo a donde iba, solo camano hasta reaccionar, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que termino en el durazno sagrado, el cual tenia todas sus ramas cubiertas de nieve, lejos de los demas y aun con su mirada seria, de pronto su gesto se fue relajando.

-!AAAAAAHHHHHH¡...¡ME VA MATAR!,¡ME VA MATAR!, ¡ME VA MATAR!- Comenzo a gritar Po asustado y dando brincos despues de recapacitar con lo que hiso- Pero...- Po comenzo a recordar ese momento- ...Ella tambien me beso, estoy seguro de eso, y aun despues de hacerlo, acepto ir conmigo al festival... eso solo significa que...-

Po al entender lo que sucedia suspiro soñadoramente, recargo su espalda en el tronco y se dejo caer viendo con una gran sonrrisa en direccion al valle cubierto con una fina capa de nieve.

-Sin duda, este sera el mejor festival de invierno-

Despues de una horas Tigresa se levanto para derse un baño, despues regreso a su habitacion y se puso el hermoso vestido que le obsequio amablemente la anciana coneja.

Se admiro por unos segundos, nunca penso que se veria ella misma con una vestido, pero debia admitir que esta era una ocacion especial y que el vestido le quedaba realmente bien, hasta parecia hacho exactamente a su medida.

De pronto escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto.

-Soy yo, ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro, adelante Vibora- Respondio con una sonrrisa.

La serpiente entro y cuando le diriguio la vista a la felina casi se le cae la boca al verla en tan hermoso vestido, le recorrio la vista de arriba a abajo, viendo la fina y ligera tala que permitia movimiento total, lo cinta blanca con el moño rosa en su cintura hasta los tirentes que se amarraban tras su cuello.

-Wuao, Tigresa te dije que ese vestido te quedaria perfecto- Dijo admirada.

-La verdad a mi tambien me gusto-

-Claro que te tenia que gustar, es bellisimo, y tu luces igual con el puesto-

-Gracias-

-Oye, ¿Que tienes?-

-¿A que te redieres?-

-Es que te noto muy sonrriente, ¿Paso algo emocionante?- Pregunto Vibora picaramente al notar la sonrrisa inquebrable en el rostro de su amiga.

-N...No- Respondio nerviosa, pero con una sonrrisa

-Esta bien si no me quieres contar, pero por tu felicidad quiero pensar que es algo bueno- Tigresa rio por lo que dijo Vibora.

-Claro que lo es- Respondio con una sonrrisa al recordar el beso en la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Pregunto Vibora amablemente.

-Bueno, creo que no me bendra nada mal algo mas de tu ayuda-

-Bien, traere mi estuche de maquillaje- Dicho esto salio rapidamente de la habitacion para que Tigresa no la detuviera.

-¿Que?- Tigresa solo escucho la palabra maquillaje y se asusto, pero cuando quiso negarse Vibora ya no estaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos Vibora volvio con una cajita de madera.

-Bien aqui estoy-

-Ni sueñes que me dostrosaras el rostro con eso- Contesto, diendo varios pasos hacia atras,

-Tranquila, estuve estudiando tu rostro y tengo una idea perfecta para tu estilo- Contesto Vibora con una sonrrisa.

-¿Como que estuvistes estudiando mi rotro?- Pregunto confunida.

-Hace unos dias le pedi al maestro pinturas tuyas-

-¿Que?, pero si yo no recuerdo que me hayan hecho alguna pintura-

-Son de cuando eras cachorra, ay, eras una ternura- Dijo Vibora viendola con ojitos tiernos, pero Tigresa la vio con algo de molestia- En fin, desubri que tu especie tiene por naturaleza el maquillaje añadido-

-¿Que?- Tigresa levanto una ceja confundida.

-Tus rasgos faciales naturales lo asemejan, yo solo are que resalten un poco mas los de tus ojos solo en la parte superior- Explico.

Un panda con hermosos ojos verde jade, con relucientes pantolenes negros y una capa similar a la que uso el festival pasado en el banquete de invierno, esperaba pacientemente a que su amada felina apareciera para ir juntos al valle, lo que menos esperaba es que ella se aya enojado con el por haberla besado en la cocina. Pero trataba de verse lo mas confiado que podia. De pronto una voz llamo su atencion.

-Te vez bien Po-

-Gracias Grulla, igualmente lo mismo digo- Respondio Po con una sonrrisa a su amigo al verlo con unos shorts como los que usaba siempre pero en colos negro y un chaleco del mismo color.

-¿Estas esperando a Tigresa?- Pregunto Grulla con curiosidad

-Si- Respondio Po timidamente.

-¿Te molesta si espero a Vibora contigo?-

-Claro que no- Respondio Po con una sonrrisa.

-Gracias, ¿Nervioso?- Pregunto Grulla divertidamente

-De pies a cabeza- Respondio Po.

-Yo igual jeje-

-Al menos tu estas seguro de que Vibora no se arrepentira-

-¿Piensas que Tigresa ya no ira?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, esque me da miedo que este molesta- Explico.

-¿Y molesta por que?- Pregunto Grulla confundido.

-Bueno... esque...yo...emmm- Po se puso nervioso-... La... be... la bese en la cocina despues de que ustedes se fueron-

-Wuao Po...¡que valor el tuyo amigo!- Exclamo Grulla sorprendido- ¿Y ella que te dijo?-

-No se como decirte...- Po se puso pensativo-... Despues del beso... que por cierto ella correspondio... se quedo quieta sin decir nada... yo solo le dije que la esperaria para el festival y ella solo solo movio la cabeza diciendome que si-

-Pero si te correspondio el beso, eso significa que ella tambien esta interesada en ti- Dijo Grulla con una sonrrisa.

-¿Tu crees?-

-Estoy seguro, sino te hubiera golpeado- Agrago con burla Grulla.

-Jejeje, tienes razon-

-Oye...¿Has visto a Mono y a Mantis?- Pregunto Grulla.

-La verdad no, no desde que salieron de la cocina en el desayuno-

-¿Donde cres que esten?-

-Lo mas seguro es que defendiendo su orgullo-

-Jaja, te aseguro que estan buscando a una chica para el festival- Menciono Grulla con burla.

-Jaja si-

Despues de unos minutos de estar charlando, una voz a sus espaldas llamo su atencion de ambos.

-Hola chicos- La voz era de Vibora, quien venia acompañada de Tigresa.

Ambos voltearon a ver, al momento se quedaron como estatuas al ver paradas frente a ellos a las mujeres mas hermosas de todas.

Grulla quedo asombrado con Vibora, pues la serpiente se habia puesto labial y sus flores ahora eran de color rojo.

Pero Po, el panda no quitaba la mirada del mas bello y hermoso monumento con el que se hubiera topado en toda su vida, Tigresa estaba simplemente hermosa, y como fondo, la hermosa nieve que caia sobre ellos, y la sueve brisa que hacia que la fina tela del vestido de ella se ondeara hacia una linda vista completa de ella, ambos sonrrieron, y esa sonrrisa solo significaba para ellos una palabra...

-Te amo...

Fin...

**Bueno, espero no haberlos desilucionado con este repentino final, pero si describia todo lo que pasa a continuacion en el festival me tardaria mas y ya es hora de cenar jaja sin mencionar que queria terminar esto lo mas antes posible, pues ahora estoy corta de tiempo ¡Y eso que son vacaciones!, les dejo a su imaginacion lo que paso despues, ambos sobre el pasto cubierto por una fina capa de nieve y viendo el magnifico espectaculo de fuegos artificiales confesandose su amor, y claro, el maestro shifu vijilandolos para que el panda no se propase con su bebe. **

**Gracias a todos por darme su apoyo en esta corta historia. Todos ustedes son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y haciendo lo que mas me gusta.**

**Gracias lectores¡**

**Son los mejores**

**Pd: Y Vibora y Grulla?... Oviamente se confesaron un amor imposible jaja, no es sierto. Gracias a todos, y ahora... a seguir con "La razon eres tu" y "Hermoso Mounstruo" ¡Huy, creo que hable de mas! jaja :D**


	5. Chapter 5: El amor Invernal

**Jajaja, los engañe, ¿Como iban a creer que dejaria esta hastoria con un final asi? Claro que no jeje.**

Capitulo 5

-¿Nos bamos?- Pregunto Tigresa con una sonrrisa y un poco sonrrojada al notar la mirada de Po sobre ella.

-S...s...si...cla...cla...claro- Respondio nerviosamente Po.

-¿Alguno ah visto a Mono y a Mantis?- Pregunto Vibora para hacer algo de combersacion mientras los cuatro se diriguian hacia el valle.

Tigresa paso de lado a Po siguiendo a Grulla y a Vibora, sentia la mirada de Po calvada sobre ella, lo cual la ponia un poco nerviosa. Po se apresuro para alcanzarla, sentia que devia aclarar algunas cosas con ella.

-Tigresa- Llamo una vez a su lado ella se detuvo y lo miro con una mirada neutra- Emmm... lo de hace rato... yo... no... se que...

-Po...- Lo callo Tigresa-... lo que paso, paso, ahora, ahi que disfrutar del festival ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto con una sonrrisa que tranquilizo al panda, ¿Eso significaba que no estaba molesta?

-Si, esta bien... por cierto... luces hermosa- Alago Po en susurro.

-Gracias- Contesto Tigresa sonrrojada.

-Oigan...¿Bienen o no?- Se escucho el llamado de Vibora unos escalones mas abajo.

Po y tigresa sonrrieron y comenzaron a decender juntos las escaleras que conectaban el valle con el palacio.

Al llegar, el manto oscuro acompañado de la grande luna y las pequeñas pero brillantes estrellas adornaban el cielo nocturno, pero lo que hacia ver realmente hermoso el valle eran las casas con sus grandes linternas encendidas, los niños jugando en la nieve, la plaza adornada con banderas de distintos colores y en el centro las mesas con grandes, hermosos y coloridos adornos florales, el olor de la comida acompañaba el ambiente junto con el sonido de la musica.

Hablando de musica, habia un pequeño esenario en medio de la plaza entre las mesas donde estaban los musicos tocando con un gran espacio de sobra para las personas que quisieran bailar. Entonces, en medio de la gente bailando, algo llamo la etencion de los cuatro, mejor dicho, a cierto panda le llamo la etencion un par de parejas bailando entre las demas.

-Oigan- Llamo Po sorprendido y observando en direccion a donde bailaban-... eso no son...¿Mono y Mantis?-

Tigresa, Vibora y Grulla giraron la cabeza en direccion hacia donde señalaba Po, y se llebaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Mono bailando con una vieja cabra con un una sonrrisa fingida y a Mantis en el... ¿Cielo?... bailando con una abeja y al parecer estaba...¿Gritando?...

-!AAAAHHHH¡- Se escuchaban los gritos del insecto-...¡Bajame que me dan miedo las alturas¡-

El panda, la felina, la repitil y el ave, rieron por la situacion en la que se encontraban Mantis y Mono ¿Querian un cita no?... pues ahora se aguantaban.

Con una sonrrisa burlona se dirigeron a la mesa que estaba acondicionada para los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragon y se sentaron, enseguida aparecio el señor Ping.

-Hola mis niños- Saludo con una sonrrisa.

-Hola señor Ping- Saludaron los cuatro con una sonrrisa.

-En un momento les traen de comer, los demas maestros ya estan empezando a llegar- Anuncio el ganso. Despues les trajo la comida y les deceo un feliz festival.

Despues de comer estuvieron un rato platicando, pero luego comenzaron a aburrirse, Grulla no desperdecio a los musicos e invito a Vibora a bailar encontrandose con los sufridos Mono y Mantis, Mono sufria por que su pareja era una anciana cabra y a cada rato le jalaba las mejillas, y Mantis por que la abeja no queria bailar en el suelo o la aplastarian y decidio hacerlo volando pero el insecto temia de las alturas.

Po conversaba con Tigresa, ambos un poco incomodos pero hacian lo posible por verse seguros el uno con el otro y trataban de no sacar la comversacion del beso en la mañana.

El maestro Shifu se encontraba en una mesa con los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo y otros combersando, cuando algo llamo su atencion, su hija, SU bebe, estaba riendo con ese maldito panda destructor de hogares, segun el, en una mesa, solos, ambos sonrriendo, felices, uno junto al otro.

Pero lo que hiso que le saliera humo por la orejas, fue que pudo obsevar claramente como eso panda posisionaba una mano sobre la de su niñita y ella se sonrrojaba, pero tenia en claro que se habia prometido asi mismo no interferir y que le habia dado su permiso al panda, pero eso... era suficiente, interferiaria, solo un poco.

-Jajajaja...- Reia el maestro Buey-...¿Que opina maestro Shifu?...-El maestro se sorprendio por que al momento de girar su cabeza para ver a Shifu este no se encontraba en su silla- ... Aaaahhhh... ¿Maestro Shifu?-

-Tigresa... yo...- El panda estaba a punto de decirle a la felina directamente y de frente lo que sentia por ella, mientras que ella ensanchaba su sonrrisa tiernamente frente a la declaracion del panda, pero...

-¡Tigresa hija aqui estas!- Exclamo el maestro Shifu sentandose en medio de los dos separando sus manos unidas y con una gran sonrrisa fingiendo no saber nada- ¿Que hacen?- Pregunto fingiendo simpatia.

A lo lejos el señor Ping obserbaba atentamente y con una tierna sonrrisa a su hijo y a la hermosa maestra que se encontraba a su lado, sonrrio enormemente al ver a su pequeño panda tomar la mano de ella mientras ella sonrreia y se sonrrojaba, apreto en puño sus alas por la emocion al pensar que sus nietos estaban cerca, pero algo interfirio, y ese algo para el en ese momento parecio una rata enorme con fideos de bigotes que se interponia entre el sus futuros nietos.

"Ese Shifu... esta impidiendo que mi bebe le declare su amor a mi futura nuera" Pensaba un ganso rabioso de la furia "Tengo que quitarlo de ahi"

Y con ese pensamiento y el de ayudar a su hijo, el señor Ping fue a buscar algo y despues de encontrarlo se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban los padres de sus futuros nientos y el metiche pedre de su futura nuera.

-Maestro Shifu- Llamo cuando estuvo con ellos.

-¿Como le va señor Ping?- Saludo cortesmente.

-Bien, oiga...¿No le gustaria una partida de Mahjong?- Pregunto con una sonrrisa.

-Me encantaria, pero ahora tengo que...

-No esta haciendo nada, vamos, una pequeña jugada no le hara nada- Insistio.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros- El señor Ping tomo del brazo del maestro Shifu y lo jalo lejos de ahi. Po enseguida entendio lo que su padre queria hacer, asi que debia apresurarse antes de que Shifu encontrara la forma de escaparse de su padre y volver a interrumpirlos.

-Ven- Po agarro la mano de Tigresa y comenzo a guiarla entre la gente, ella sin decir nada, lo seguia.

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunto.

-Es una sorpresa-

Caminaron, por no decir corrieron, entre la gente y las mesas, pasaron por los puestos de la feria en las calles y sin detenerse llagaron hasta el bosque de bambu y suguieron un sendero que los adentraba mas.

Tigresa seguia preguntando que a donde se diriguian y Po seguia respondiendo lo mismo.

El camino que seguian subia una cuesta alta y al parecer Po la queria llevar a la cima, al llegar, Po le indico a Tigresa que se asomara por el orizonte, y asi lo hiso.

La felina quedo maravillada con lo que sus ojos veian, desde la cima de esa colina se podia observar todo el valle lleno de luz y colores, se oian la personas hablando, los niños riendo felices y la musica en el centro de la plaza.

-Esto...es... hermoso- Dijo Tigresa con la vista en el valle y con una sonrrisa.

Como tenia la vista alla y el aca, no vio a Po hacercandose por detras de ella, solo sintio sus calidos brazos enrrollarse en su cintura abrazandola por detras y recargando su rostro en su hombro observando tambien el valle.

-Lo es, pero la vista no es mas hermosa que tu- Susurro el muy cerca del cuello de ella haciendo que a la felina le recorriera un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo.

Con los nervios al tope, se dio la buelta para quedar cara a cara con el panda que se robo su corazon como un ladron robando el mas valioso diamante. Ambos muy cerca del otro, viendose a los ojos con una timida sonrrisa y la nieve callendo sobre de ellos.

Po imnotizado en el mar de miel que su amada felina tenia por ojos, fue subiedo una mano hasta la mejilla de ella, Tigresa sonrrio ante la caricia y puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de el.

-...Te amo...

Susurro Po, Tigresa sonrrio tiernamente para responder, pero en ese momento, los ciudadanos en el valle encendieron los fuegos artificiales que se anunciaron que se darian a la media noche, encendiendo el cielo con diversos colores, ambos en las alturas y abrazados tenian una exelente vista del espectaculo nocturno. Pero Tigresa dejo de lado eso y miro a Po, el panda le sonrreia con un amor y ternura inmansa que la cautivaron.

-... Y yo a ti...

En ese momento, Po no lo dudo ni un segundo y atrapo los labios de ella en un beso en el cual se sumaron caricias, tigresa lo abrasaba furtemente por el cuello, como queriendo que nunca los separaran, mientras Po le acariciaba la espalda con deseo y ternura a la vez.

Esa noche, para ambos, fue el mejor festival de invierno que ayan vivido, con la nieve, la luna y las estrellas como testigos de su amor Profundo.

FIN

**Ahora si es el final definivo, perdon si les cause una molestia al hacerlos pensar que el capi cuatro lo era, no puse la declaracion de Grulla y Vibora por que la verdad se hace muy rara esa pareja y no me inspiro mucho con ellos, pero bueno, ya agradeci anteriormente a todos pero va de nuevo.**

**Gracias a Todos por su apoyo en esta corta historia de regalo por las fiestas :)**


End file.
